Young Frankenstien
by raveastwandurt
Summary: the titans were hired to do a recast of this classic


"YOUNG FRANKENSTEIN"

A Draconus Production

Directed by Draconus

Goes great with Nachos

I love Nachos

Nachos, Nachos, Nachos

Mmmmm, Nachos

I do not own Teen Titans or Young Frankenstein.

FADE IN

EXT. FRANKENSTEIN CASTLE

A BOLT OF LIGHTNING!

A CRACK OF THUNDER!

On a distant, rainy hill, the old Frankenstein castle, as we knew and loved it, is illuminated by ANOTHER BOLT OF LIGHTNING.

MUSIC: AN EERIE TRANSYLVANIAN LULLABY begins to play in the background.

ANOTHER ANGLE

As we move _slowly_ closer to the castle, we see it is completely dark, except for one room -- a study in the corner of the castle --, which is only lit by candles. Now we are just outside a rain-splattered window of the study. We look in and see:

INT. STUDY - NIGHT

An open coffin rests on a table we can not see it's contents. As the camera _slowly_ circles the coffin for a better view... A clock begins to chime: "ONE," "TWO," "THREE," "FOUR..." We are almost facing the front of the coffin. "FIVE," "SIX," "SEVEN," "EIGHT..." The camera stops. Now it moves _up_ and over the satin-lined coffin. "NINE," "TEN," "ELEVEN," "T W E L V E!"

CUT TO:

The EMBALMED HEAD of Beaufort Frankenstein. Half of the skin still clings to the waxen balm; the other half has decayed to skull. Below his head is a skeleton, whose bony fingers cling to a metal box. A hand reaches in to grasp the metal box. It lifts the box halfway out of the coffin -- the skeleton's fingers rising, involuntarily, with the box. Then, as of by force of will, the skeleton's fingers grab the box back and place it where it was. Now the "Hand" -- using its other hand -- grabs the box back from the skeleton's fingers. The skeleton no longer resists. Brother Blood, whose "Hands" we have just seen, now carries the box to a small table. He takes a tiny key out from his vest pocket and begins to unlock the metal box. Nine people watch him closely. They are seated on chairs in the study, waiting to hear the contents of Beaufort Frankenstein's will. Their dress is turn-of-the-century Transylvanian. Brother Blood fumbles with the lock, emitting strange grunts as he tries to open it. With each grunt, the face of a "potential Heir" is seen, squirming with frustration or anger.

First Villager (Mento) "Fumbling fool! For two kronen I'd rip that box fight out of his hands."

Elastigirl (his wife) "Shhh!"

Ninety year-old villager (Immortus) "Hurry. Idiot, hurry!"

Madame Rouge (his wife) "Quiet, Immortus! We've waited seventy years...another three or four seconds won't hurt."

Immortus "Another three of four more seconds? I could be dead by then."

Madame Rouge "Shhh!"

Fifth villager (Fang) "What if he's left you out?"

Kitten (his girlfriend) "Just let him try -- I'll take care of him."

Terra (a middle-age woman) "Oh, Mommy...I hardly remember. Did the Baron really like me when I was a child?"

Mother Mae-aye (her mother) "Like a father!"

Ninth villager (Brain) (muttering to himself) "Wenn dieser Bloder kerl sich nicht beeilt verde ich verruckt. Was zum Teufel machte?"

Mother Mae-aye "Shhh!"

Brother Blood finally opens the lock. He takes out an old parchment, puts on his glasses, coughs and sputters a few times, and then begins to read.

Brother Blood "'I, Beaufort Frankenstein, in this my eighty third year of life, do hereby make, publish and declare the following statements as and for my last will and testament, and I direct my executor, Brother Blood, to inform and assemble those persons previously divulged to him, that they may hear - in my own voice-the final disposition of my property.'"

At the words, "In my own voice," the nine "Potential Heirs" exchange curious glances.

Brother Blood (still reading) "'Such disposition to commerce at the hour of twelve o'clock of my

one hundredth birthday. If all the conditions heretofore set forth have been met, now then -- hear once more, and for the last time...the authenticity of my own voice!'"

Brother Blood nods to a Clerk, Thunder, who is standing nearby.

Thunder places the needle of an old victrola onto an already spinning record. It scratches and then begins

to play.

Voice of Beaufort Frankenstein (o.s.) "How do you do this thing? Where? In here? Just talk right into it? All right. Am I close enough? All right, all right -- get the hell out of the way. (He clears his throat, then speaks in a deep, majestic voice) The once proud name of Frankenstein has been dragged, by my only son, Victor, into an abyss of shame. There was a time when the name 'Frankenstein' conjured dreams of virtue, of honor and devotion. Now, no guilt, no malignity, no misery can be found to equal mine. And the catalogue of sins of my once devoted son will not cease to rankle in my wounds until death shall close them forever – so supremely frightful is the effect

of any human endeavor to mock the stupendous mechanism of the Creator of the world. Did you get all that? Are you sure you got 'rankle in my wounds'? I'll kill you if you screw this up. All right, all right. Now as to the

disposition of my estate."

Everyone in the room sits alert.

Voice of Beaufort Frankenstein (o.s) "To my cousins, Immortus and Madame Rouge..."

CUT TO:

Immortus and Madame Rouge

Voice of Beaufort Frankenstein (o.s.) "...and to my cousin Mento and his wife Elastigirl..."

CUT TO:

Mento and Elastigirl

Voice of Beaufort Frankenstein (o.s) "...and to my niece Kitten..."

CUT TO:

Kitten sitting with her boyfriend.

Voice of Beaufort Frankenstein (o.s) "...and my dear nephew Brain..."

CUT TO:

Brain sitting alone.

Voice of Beaufort Frankenstein (o.s.) "...and lastly, to my cherished old friend, Mother Mae-aye, and her charming daughter, Terra..."

CUT TO:

Terra and Mother Mae-aye

Voice of Beaufort Frankenstein (o.s.) "...to all of you, in equal shares, I hereby give, devise and bequeath, absolutely and without any restrictions whatsoever, all property of every sort and description, whether real, personal or mixed, to which my estate shall be entitled.

Immortus and Madame Rouge are hugging each other.

Mento and Elastigirl are hugging each other.

Mother Mae-aye and Terra are hugging each other.

Brain would be hugging himself, but he has no arms, or body for that matter.

Voice of Beaufort Frankenstein (o.s.) "Unless...!"

GROUP SHOT

They all look up suddenly from their hugging.

ANOTHER ANGLE

Scratch, scratch, scratch...the needle has reached the end of the first side.

Thunder lifts the arm off and turns the record over.

Thunder (apologetically) "It's a seventy eight."

He places the needle on the record.

Voice of Beaufort Frankenstein (o.s.) "...Unless...my only male heir, my great-grandson, Garfield -- whom I have never seen but who is, at the time of this recording, ten years of age and residing in America with my

granddaughter, Katherine -- has, by his own free will, embraced Medicine as his career and acquitted himself with some measure of esteem. Then, to him I leave...everything!

The nine "Potential Heirs" are expressionless.

Voice of Beaufort Frankenstein (o.s.) "My castle, together with its laboratory, its public and private

library, and all notes and journals contained therein, all acreage surrounding my estate, plus all income and principle thereof...in the fond hope that yet another Frankenstein shall lift our family name to an eminence of dignity, and sanity, that it once enjoyed.

Voice of Beaufort Frankenstein (o.s.) "As for my dear friends and relations, should this latter improbability come to be...I know that I have your complete understanding. For the road to salvation and repentance must be paved up the avenue of my soul, and not up yours, up yours, up yours, up yours, up yours..."

Thunder removes the needle from the finished record.

Brother Blood " Herr Thunder! Did you inform Garfield Frankenstein of this assembly and all the particulars of the time and place?"

Thunder "I did, sir." He takes a cablegram out from his pocket. "But I received a cable only this

morning, saying that he could not come."

Brother Blood "Was he aware of the importance of this occasion?"

Thunder "Yes, sir, he was. But he said he was obligated to lecture at Johns Hopkins University."

Brother Blood "What lecture could be more important than the will of Baron Beaufort Frankenstein?"

Thunder (reading the cable) "'Functional areas of the cerebrum in relation to the skull.'"

Immortus passes out.

Terra (very sweetly) "Excuse me, Mr. Blood -- excuse me for interrupting. But is Garfield, then...a medical doctor?"

Brother Blood "Yes, my dear, he is."

Terra "And has he achieved...any special degree of eminence?"

Brother Blood "He is the fifth leading authority in his field."

Sarasim (sinking her head into her hand) "Oh, camel plop."

Brother Blood "Herr Thunder -- you must go at once and present Dr. Frankenstein with all the details of his inheritance. The estate will provide for your journey."

Mother Mae-aye "I object, Herr Blood! This is a travesty. If the beloved great-grandson cared anything at all for the House of Frankenstein, he would have shown it by being here with those of us who still have some respect. I think we should completely disregard the afterthoughts of a very old man."

Brother Blood "Madam -- the foundation of civilization rests upon adherence to the law. And the Law is the Law. Das Gesetz ist das Gesetz!"

Brain -- the man who mutters only in German -- CRASHES the back of his bowl halfway into the wall behind him.

Brother Blood "Herr Thunder! You have your instructions!"

Thunder "Yes, sir."

Brother Blood "I have taken an oath that each letter of this testament shall be executed...and by God, it

shall be done!"

The lid of Beaufort Frankenstein's coffin slams shut by itself.

DISSOLVE TO:

JOHNS HOPKINS HOSPITAL

BALTIMORE, MARYLAND

21205

INT. MEDICAL ARENA - DAY

Thunder quietly enters into the balcony of an arena packed with young medical students. A lecture is in progress.

Lecturers voice (o.s.) "If we look at the base of a brain which has just been removed from a skull, there's very little of the midbrain that we can actually see."

Herr Thunder proceeds, almost on tiptoe, along the aisle towards a vacant seat. He is carrying a briefcase and a small metal box.

Lecturers voice (o.s.) "Yet, as I demonstrated in my lecture last week, if the under aspects of the temporal lobes are gently pulled apart, the upper portion of the stem of the brain can be seen."

Herr Thunder's footsteps echo ever so lightly against the cold stone floor, as he passes the faces of students intense with concentration.

Lecturers voice (o.s.) "This so called 'brain stem' consists of the midbrain, a rounded protrusion called the pons, and a stalk tapering downwards called the medulla oblongata which passes out of the skull through the foramen magnum and becomes, of course...the spinal cord."

Herr Thunder finds a vacant place and sits down.

Lecturers voice (o.s.) "Which brings us directly to the demonstration prepared for today. Are there any questions before we proceed?"

Aqualad (rising) "I have one question, Dr. Frankenstein."

CUT TO:

Our first look at the famous Lecturer.

Beast Boy "That's 'Fronkonsteen.'"

Aqualad "I beg your pardon?"

Beast Boy "My name is pronounced Fron kon steen."

Aqualad "Oh! I thought it was Dr. Frankenstein."

Beast Boy "No, it's Dr. Fronkonsteen!"

Aqualad "But aren't you the grandson of the famous Dr. Victor Frankenstein? Who performed such fascinating experiments in electricity and galvanism?"

Beast Boy "That's true! But my grandfather, Victor was, after all, what we might politely refer to as... a cuckoo!"

Polite laughter.

Beast Boy "I prefer, by far, to be remembered for my own small contributions to science. Now if we can proceed to

your questions."

Aqualad "Well sir... I'm not sure I understand the distinction between 'Reflexive' and 'Voluntary' nerve impulses."

Beast Boy "Very good! Since our lab work today is a demonstration of just that distinction... why don't we proceed?"

Behind Beast Boy is a patient, lying on an operating table. Speedy, an assistant, stands near the patient, next to

a small table of instruments.

Beast Boy "What are we actually talking about when we use the term, 'Brain'? We are talking about... a cauliflower!"

Beast Boy turns to Speedy.

Beast Boy "May I have the cauliflower, please!"

Speedy hands Gar a giant cauliflower.

Beast Boy "If we make a small slit, down the center of this cauliflower..."

Beast Boy turns to Speedy, who hands him the scalpel. Beast Boy makes a small slit down the center of the cauliflower.

Beast Boy "...and then, ever so gently, gently, gently... pull it apart..."

Beast Boy has some difficulty pulling the cauliflower apart.

It begins to crumble, but he goes on, professionally.

Beast Boy "…We should find, with any luck at all... a stalk of... celery!"

There is no celery inside the cauliflower. Beast Boy flushes red.

Beast Boy (to Speedy) "Where did you get this cauliflower?"

Speedy "From your office, sir."

Beast Boy "Didn't you prepare it with the celery before my lecture?"

Speedy "Yes, sir. But I must have taken the wrong one when we came up."

Beast Boy (in quiet rage) "Are you trying to make me look like an idiot?"

Speedy "No, sir. It will never happen again."

Beast Boy (handing him the cauliflower) "Here! This cauliflower is useless to me."

Beast Boy turns back to his audience.

Beast Boy "With any normal cauliflower, we would have found a stalk of celery, or... 'Brain Stem' which brings us

to the practical application of our study."

Beast Boy moves behind the Patient on the table.

Beast Boy "Mr. Gnarrk here -- with whom I have never worked of given any prior instructions to -- has graciously

offered his services for this afternoon's demonstration. Mr. Gnarrk!"

Gnarrk "Yes, sir?"

Beast Boy "Have we ever seen each other before this afternoon?"

Gnarrk "No, sir."

Beast Boy "Tell them!"

Gnarrk (turning to the Medical Students) "No, sir -- we haven't."

Beast Boy (to his audience) "Do I lie?" (to Gnarrk) "Would you be so kind enough to hop up on your feet and stand beside this table."

Gnarrk gets off of the table and stands erect.

Beast Boy "Mr. Gnarrk! Would you raise your left knee, please!"

Gnarrk raises his left knee.

Beast Boy "You have just witnessed a 'Voluntary' nerve impulse. It begins as a stimulus from the cerebral cortex,

passes through the brain stem and then to the particular muscle involved. Mr. Gnarrk, you may lower your knee."

He lowers his knee.

Beast Boy "'Reflex movements are those which are made independently of the will, but are carried out along pathways which pass between the periphery and the central nervous system. You filthy, rotten, yellow son of a HIPPY!"

Beast Boy pokes his knee close to Gnarrk's balls. Gnarrk reacts accordingly.

Beast Boy "We are not aware of the impulses, neither do we intend them to contract our muscles. Yet -- as you can see -- they work by themselves."

By this time, Gnarrk has lowered his protective thigh ... a little nervously.

Beast Boy "Now then! Modern research has shown us that by simply applying local pressure of ' blocking' the nerve impulse... which can be done with any ordinary metal clamp..."

Beast Boy reaches out his hand. Speedy hands him a bicycle clamp. Beast Boy holds Gnarrk's head and places the

clamp behind Gnarrk's ears.

Beast Boy "... Just at the swelling on the posterior nerve root -- for, oh say five or six seconds..."

A short pause. Beast Boy looks at his watch.

Beast Boy "Why you mother-grabbing YUPPY!"

Beast Boy once again jerks his knee close to Gnarrk's balls. This time Gnarrk doesn't move. He is almost

ready to pass out.

Beast Boy "All communication is shut off. Similarly, damage to a nerve will mean that not all the impulses can

get through and there will be weakness of a muscle..."

Gnarrk collapses to the floor. Beast Boy never looks down.

Beast Boy "…Or group of muscles, with some loss of skin sensation on the area supplied by that nerve. In spite

of our mechanical magnificence, if there is not this continuous stream of impulses... we would collapse like... a bunch of broccoli."

A smattering of polite applause. Beast Boy reaches down and removes the metal clamp from Gnarrk's head.

Beast Boy (to Speedy) "Give him an extra dollar."

Speedy "Yes, sir."

Speedy tries to pick up Gnarrk but ends up dragging him off scene.

Beast Boy "In conclusion... it should be noted that more than common injury to the nerve roots is always serious, because... once a nerve fibber is severed... there is no way to regenerate life back into it. Are there any more questions before we leave?"

Aqualad "Dr. Fronkonsteen!"

Beast Boy "Yes?"

Aqualad "Isn't it true that Darwin preserved a piece of vermicelli in a glass case until, by some extraordinary means, it actually began to move with voluntary motion?"

Beast Boy "Are you speaking of the worm, or... the spaghetti."

Aqualad "Why the worm, Sir."

Beast Boy "Ah! Yes! It seems to me that I did read something about that incident as a student. But you have to remember that a worm -- with very few exceptions -- is not a human being."

Aqualad "But wasn't that the whole basis of your grandfathers work, sir...? the re-animation of component parts?"

Beast Boy "My grandfather was a sick man."

Aqualad "But aren't you the least bit curious about it, Doctor? Doesn't the secret of life hold any intrigue for you?"

Beast Boy "You are talking about the gibberish ravings of a lunatic mind."

Aqualad "Yes, but, sir... if it could be accomplished, wouldn't that eliminate disease from the human

frame and render man invulnerable to any but a violent death?"

Beast Boy "My dear young man... once the human organism has ceased to function, nature has deemed that creature to be dead."

Aqualad "But look at what's been done with hearts and kidneys!"

Beast Boy "Hearts and kidneys are Tinker Toys! I'm talking about the Central Nervous System."

Aqualad "But, sir..."

Beast Boy "I am a scientist...! not a philosopher."

He holds up his scalpel.

Beast Boy "You have more chance of re-animating this knife than you have of mending a broken nervous system,"

Aqualad "But your grandfather's work, sir..."

Beast Boy "My grandfather's work was **_Camel Plop_**! Dead is Dead! There's only one thing I am interested in... and that is the preservation of **_LIFE_**!"

Polite applause. However, on the word "Life," Beast Boy has plunged the scalpel into his thigh by mistake. No one but Beast Boy and the camera crew is aware of this.

Beast Boy "Class... is... dismissed!"

The students begin to leave. Thunder approaches with the metal box.

Thunder "Dr. Frankenstein?"

Beast Boy (through his teeth) "Fron kon steen!"

Thunder "My name is Herr Thunder."

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. TRAIN STATION - NIGHT

Beast Boy, with a large suitcase and a small briefcase, stands next to a lot of steam...behind which, there appears to

be a waiting train. With Beast Boy is his beautiful, flat-chested fiancée, Bumble Bee.

Bumble Bee "Darling!...you will be careful?"

Beast Boy "Of course."

Bumble Bee "You have your tickets?"

Beast Boy "Yes."

Bumble Bee "And your passport?"

Beast Boy "Yes, don't worry."

Bumble Bee "Call me from New York before you leave?"

Beast Boy "Yes."

Bumble Bee "Promise?"

Beast Boy "I promise."

Bumble Bee "Oh, darling -- I'll count the hours that you're away."

Beast Boy "Oh, darling -- so will I."

Galfore (o.s.) "Board! All aboard!"

Beast Boy "I'd better leave."

He leans in for a kiss.   
Bumble Bee "Taffeta, darling."   
Beast Boy "Taffeta, sweetheart."  
Bumble Bee (pulling away) "No, the dress is taffeta. It wrinkles so easily. Will you miss me?"

Beast Boy "Very...very!"

Bumble Bee "Mother's going to help me with the invitations."

Beast Boy "Oh, nice."

Bumble Bee "I hope you like large weddings."

Beast Boy "Whatever makes you happy."

Bumble Bee "I've trimmed the list to only our very closest friends...but it still comes to three thousand."

Beast Boy "You're incorrigible!"

Bumble Bee "Does that mean you love me?"

Beast Boy "You bet your boots it does."

Galfore (o.s.) "All aboard!"

Bumble Bee "Hurry now -- before I make a fool of myself."

Beast Boy "Goodbye, darling."

Beast Boy disappears into the steam.

Bumble Bee "Goodbye, Garfield! Hurry back to me!"

Beast Boy (o.s., from the steam) "I will! Goodbye, darling!"

Bumble Bee "Goodbye, darling."

A long pause, as Bumble Bee gazes into the mass of steam. She wipes a tear from her eye.

Bumble Bee (whispering to herself) "Goodbye, darling."

A train whistle blows.

ANGLE ON TRAIN

The train starts up.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. TRAIN – NIGHT

Beast Boy is sitting in a passenger car, reading a book. A few people sit near him. Galfore walks down the aisle.

Galfore "New York next! Everyone out for New York!"

Beast Boy looks out the window.

DISSOLVE TO:

TRAIN - (STOCK) - NIGHT

The train is whizzing through the night.

CUT TO:

INT. TRAIN - SUNSET

Beast Boy is sitting in a passenger car, reading a book.

A few Europeans sit near him.

SOMEWHERE IN EUROPE

Galfore, now wearing a Tyrolean Conductor's hat, walks down the aisle.

Galfore "Transylvania nachste! Jeder austeigen fur TRANSYLVANIA!"

Beast Boy looks out the window. He reaches up and takes his suitcase and briefcase off of the rack above him. Then he raises his window and looks out at a young German boy dressed in lederhosen, a cap, and a shoeshine kit on his back, we see that it is Teether.

Beast Boy (calling out to him) "Pardon me, boy! Is that the Transylvania Station?"

Teether "Ja, this is track twenty-nine, can I give you a shine?"

Beast Boy "Thank you, no."

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. TRAIN STATION - NIGHT

Beast Boy gets off the ancient train and looks for someone who might be there to meet him. he sets down his suitcase and briefcase.

ANOTHER ANGLE

From out of the darkness, Robin, a strange man with a hunched back, walks towards him.

Robin "Garfield Frankenstein?"

Beast Boy"Fronkensteen."  
Robin: "You're putting me on."  
Beast Boy "No, it's pronounced 'Fronkensteen.'"  
Robin "Do you also say Gorfide?"  
Beast Boy "No, 'Garfield.'"  
Robin "Well, why isn't it 'Gorfide Fronkensteen'? "  
Beast Boy "It isn't; it's 'Garfield Fronkensteen'."  
Robin "I see. "  
Beast Boy "You must be Igor."  
(He pronounces it ee-gor.)  
Robin "No, it's pronounced 'eye-gor'."  
Beast Boy "But they told me it was 'ee-gor'."  
Robin "Well, they were wrong, weren't they?"

Beast Boy "You were sent by Herr Thunder,

weren't you?"

Robin "Yes, that's right. My grandfather used to work for your grandfather. Course the rates have gone up."

Beast Boy "I'm sure."

Beast Boy "Incidentally -- I don't mean to embarrass you in any way, but I'm a rather brilliant surgeon. Perhaps I can help you with that hump."

Robin "What hump?"

Beast Boy tries to recover.

Beast Boy "Well...perhaps we can talk about it later."

Robin "well let's get going."

Beast Boy moves to pick up his luggage but is stopped by Robin.

Robin "Here, allow me."

He goes to take the larger bag but cant seem to lift it. Instead, he takes the small briefcase and walks off. Beast Boy

takes the large suitcase and follows. They follow Igor past two men, Dracula and Wolfman, who are sitting quietly on a platform bench. One of the men wears a huge black cape and has two enormous eye teeth. The other man's face and hands are covered with wolf's hair. Robin (singing to himself) "Sun -- rise... Sun -- set! Dee -- dum... Dee -- dum."

Beast Boy, struggling with his suitcase, stares in polite horror at the two men as they walk past them.

Beast Boy "Good evening."

Dracula "Good evening."

Wolfman "Good evening."

Beast Boy and Robin continue on, walking under a dangling sign: "TRANSYLVANIA STATION"

DISSOLVE TO:

AT A CART

When they reach the cart Beast Boy tosses his bag into the back and hears a small gasp of surprise. In the back, sitting in mountains of hay, is Raven.

Raven "Did you ever have a roll in the hay?"

Beast Boy (a little nervous) I'm not sure I...get your drift."

Raven begins to roll herself over and over in the hay.

Raven "You should try it -- it's fun."

Suddenly the cart shudders forward causing Beast Boy to fall in next to Raven.

EXT. COUNTRY ROAD –

A FEW MINUTES LATER - NIGHT

The cart, drawn by two horses, travels up a lonely road. Igor is at the reins. Just then, a bolt of lightning! Raven crawls closer to Beast Boy. Raven "Sometimes I'm afraid of the lightning."

Beast Boy "Just an atmospheric discharge. Nothing to be afraid of."

A horrifying cry of a wolf is heard!

Raven "Werewolf!"

Beast Boy "Werewolf?"

Robin "There."

Beast Boy "I beg your pardon?"

Robin (pointing to the woods) "There wolf!" (pointing up the road) "There castle!"

Beast Boy "Why are you talking like that?"

Robin "I thought you wanted to."

Beast Boy "No, I don't want to."

Robin "Suit yourself...I'm easy." (confidentially, indicating Raven) Better watch out for the wockers."

Beast Boy "What wockers?"

Robin "The wockers with the knockers."

Beast Boy "Wockers with the knockers?"

Robin "Go ahead, play dumb! You'll lose your sockers and then be fockers."

A BOLT OF LIGHTNING.

Robin (pointing to the top of the hill) "Well, there it is..."

CUT TO:

THE CASTLE - NIGHT

The castle is illuminated by the lightning.

Robin (o.s., as we see the castle) "Home!"

Beast Boy (to himself) "Home."

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. THE CASTLE

Beast Boy, Robin and Raven in front of HUGE castle doors. Beast Boy takes his suitcase and helps Raven out of the cart. Beast Boy (looking at the door) "What knockers."  
Raven (thinking of something totally unrelated to doors) "Oh, thank you doctor"

Beast Boy (thinking she meant helping her out of the cart) "Think nothing of it."

As they approach the gigantic front door, Star Fire opens a smaller door, within the giant door, and stands on the front stairs to greet them. She holds an unlit candelabrum.

Star Fire "Welcome! I am Frau Blucher."

At the sound of her name, the horses rear. He approaches Frau Blucher.

Robin "Down! Down! Steady!"

Beast Boy "How do you do? I am Dr. Fronkonsteen. This is my assistant. Raven – may I present Frau Blucher."

The horses rear.

Robin "Down! Get down, you beasts!"

Beast Boy "I wonder what's got into them?"

Star Fire "Your rooms are ready, Herr Doctor. If you will follow me, please."

She indicates the small door.

Beast Boy (calling to Igor) "Aye-gor! We'll wait for you inside. Hurry, please!"

He turns to the door.

Beast Boy "After you Frau Blucher."

The horses rear. Beast Boy, Raven and Star Fire have disappeared through the small door. Robin struggles with the rearing horses.

Robin "Easy. Easy! What's very sticky and rhymes with shoe?"

The horses calm down.

Robin "That's better."

Robin takes Beast Boy 's briefcase and heads for the door.

Robin (to the horses) "I'll be back shortly. Just think of model airplanes."

Igor shuts the smaller door and pulls the handle that opens the giant door. He walks into the castle.

CUT TO:

INT. RECEPTION HALL

Star Fire is waiting on a large staircase with Beast Boy and Raven. Robin comes up to them.

Star Fire "Stay close to the light" (the candles are still unlit) "These stairs can be treacherous."

They all follow in the aura of Star Fire's candlelight. From outside there is a: LOW RUMBLE OF THUNDER. When they reach the top of the stairs, Star Fire starts down a corridor. Robin walks up to a light switch and tries it.

ANOTHER ANGLE

As all the lights turn on Robin turns the lights off again, gesturing to Beast Boy not to say anything because Star Fire might be a little bonkers. Raven, Beast Boy and Robin turn into the corridor and disappear.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. BEAST BOY'S BEDROOM

A fire is going in the fire place. Candles are lit in wall sconces. One wall is devoted to books.

Star Fire "I hope you find this comfortable. This was Baron Victor's room."

Beast Boy "It seems fine."

Beast Boy (examining the bookcase) "There seem to be quite a few books."

Star Fire "Yes, this was Victor's... the Baron's medical library."

Beast Boy "I see. And where is my grandfather's private library?"

Star Fire "I don't know what you mean, sir."

Beast Boy "Well, these books are all very general -- any doctor might have them in his study."

Star Fire "This is the only library I know of."

Beast Boy "Well... we'll see."

Star Fire "Would the doctor care for a brandy before retiring?"  
Beast Boy "No. Thank you."  
Star Fire "Some warm milk... perhaps?"  
Beast Boy "No. Thank you very much. No thanks."  
Star Fire "Ovaltine?"  
Beast Boy "NOTHING! Thank you. I'm a little tired."  
Star Fire "Then I will say... goodnight."  
Beast Boy "Goodnight" She leaves. Beast Boy starts back towards the bookcase and pulls book.

ANOTHER ANGLE

Door opens and Raven enters.

Raven "Are you busy?"

Beast Boy That's quite all right. What is it, dear?"

Raven "Could I lie down in your bed for a little while? I just can't sleep."

Beast Boy "We only arrived a few minutes ago."

Raven "I know, but usually I can fall asleep right away. It must be the strange room."

Beast Boy "Well.. I suppose it would be all right, for just a little while."

Raven gets into Beast Boy 's bed.

Beast Boy "Well... I'll just finish unpacking."

As Beast Boy continues to unpack, he hears a strange blowing sound coming from outside. He goes to the window and looks up.

CUT TO:

A TURRET AT THE TOP OF THE CASTLE

Robin sits in the window, trying to blow a ram's horn. He tries and tries, but can't get one good sustained not. Finally, he throws the ram's horns away and picks up a trumpet. He blows some Blues.

CUT TO:

Beast Boy is lying in a chaise lounge near the bed, reading. He wears his robe over his clothes. Beast Boy looks at Raven, who is sound asleep. Now he drains the last of his glass of fruit juice and sets it down on an end table. He turns over to sleep. The camera pans slowly to the bedroom window. On its way, we see: a few drops of fruit juice dripping down the inside of the glass that Beast Boy has just put down.

ANGLE THROUGH THE BEDROOM WINDOW (STOCK FOOTAGE)

CLOUDS PASS ACROSS A FULL MOON.

DISSOLVE TO:

LATER THAT NIGHT

Deadly silence! As the camera pans from the clouds, and slowly across the room, suddenly -- from the deep

recesses or the castle – a violin is heard playing: THE EERIE TRANSYLVANIAN LULLABY. As the camera reaches Beast Boy, he is tossing restlessly in his sleep.

Beast Boy "I am not a Frankenstein. I'm a Fronkensteen. Don't give me that. I don't believe in fate. And I won't say it." (pauses) "All right, you win. You win. I give. I'll say it. I'll say it. I'll say it. DESTINY! DESTINY! NO ESCAPING THAT FOR ME! DESTINY! DESTINY! NO ESCAPING THAT FOR ME!"  
Beast Boy wakes with a start. He sits up and listens to the music. Then he stands and crosses to the bed.

Beast Boy "Raven!"

Raven (in her sleep) "Yeah, right there, that's perfect... but don't make any noise."

Beast Boy (shaking her) Raven, wake up!"

Raven (slowly waking) "What is it? Is something wrong, Doctor?"

Beast Boy "Listen! Don't you hear that strange music?"

Raven (listening) "Yes! What could it be at this hour?"

Beast Boy "I don't know. It just woke me up."

Beast Boy goes to the bookcase; Raven follows. It seem to be coming from behind

this bookcase. He puts his ear against the books and then fells for some

hidden button or handle.

Beast Boy "Hand me one of those candles!"

Raven takes a candle from a wall sconce and hands it to Beast Boy. He looks closely at the books, examining some of the titles. One title reads:

"SEX AND HAIR GROWTH: IT'S UP TO YOU"

Beast Boy out of amazement, pulls the book from the shelf.

ANOTHER ANGLE

A SMALL DOOR OPENS IN THE BOOKCASE.

Raven "Dr. Fronkonsteen -- look!"

Beast Boy (listening through the open door) "Whatever it is, it's coming from down there. I'm going down to see."

Raven "Let me come with you, Doctor, please! I don't want to stay up here alone."

Beast Boy "All right then, quietly! Close your robe and stay right behind me. Don't make a sound!"

They enter the secret passage.

INT. SECRET PASSAGE

Beast Boy, holding the candle above them, follows the music down a narrow, winding stairway. The source of the music gets closer and closer, as they follow the yellow candlelight down, down, down... brushing against the cob-webbed walls. As they pass one section of wall, an ancient sign can just barely be made out in the after glow of their light. It reads: CAPACITY: NOT MORE THAN 3 PERSONS By order of: FIRE DEPT.

Finally, they reach a landing. A door separates them from whatever lies beyond. Beast Boy takes hold of the handle...it crumbles in his hand like dust. He gently pushes against the door. It creaks slowly open. The violin music stops

INT. VICTOR FRANKENSTEIN'S LABORATORY

Beast Boy and Raven walk into the now famous room. A strange light comes from around a corner. As they walk towards the light, they pass a shelf lined with skulls. They look at each ancient head as they pass. Raven shudder

with horror. The forth head is Igor. It looks as if his head is on the shelf, but actually he is standing just behind the

shelf. He smiles. Robin (sings) I ain't got no body, and nobody cares for me. Yakka tak ta a yakka tak ta ha!

Beast Boy "Aye-gor!"

Robin "Gorfide!"

Beast Boy "How did you get here?"

Robin "Through the dumbwaiter."

Beast Boy "Did you hear that strange music?"

Robin "What?"

Beast Boy "Did you hear that strange music?"

Robin "What?"

Beast Boy "I said did you hear that strange music?"

Robin "No, not sound."

Raven "There must have been someone else down here then."

Beast Boy "It seems that way." (to Igor) "You didn't hear any music at all?"

Robin "What?"

Beast Boy "You didn't hear... nothing! Aren't there any lights in this place?"

Robin "Two switches over there, but I wasn't going to be the first."

Beast Boy walks over and throws the first switch. OPEN ENDED ELECTRICAL CURRENTS SHOOT OUT ALL OVER. Beast Boy "Curse your eyes!"

Robin "Too late."

Beast Boy turns off the first switch and then throws the other one. "NORMAL" LIGHTS GO ON. Now the lab can be seen in all its old splendor, but thick in dust and spiders' webs.

Raven "Ooh!"

Beast Boy "What a filthy mess."

Robin "I don't know... a little paint, some flowers…"

Beast Boy "Did you see anyone else down here?"

Robin "No, but when I first came in, there was a light coming from behind that steel door."

A huge steel door is open a few inches. Beast Boy goes to the door and listens, then opens it and they all walk in hesitantly.

INT. PRIVATE LIBRARY

By the light of Beast Boy 's candle, they see a small, creepy room, filled with musty books. There is a table in the

center of the floor. On the table there is a large book, an ashtray, and a violin and bow.

Raven (seeing the violin) "Look, Doctor!"

Beast Boy "Well, this explains the music."

Raven "But who was playing it?"

There is a smoldering cigar in the ashtray. Beast Boy "I don't know, but whoever it was barely finished putting out his cigar. It's still smoldering." (To Robin) "Let me smell your breath."

Robin exhales in Beast Boy 's face. Beast Boy nearly passes out. "Well, it wasn't you." He looks around the room.

Beast Boy "What is this place?"

Robin "Must be the music room."

Raven "There's nothing but books and papers."

Beast Boy "I wonder..." He looks at the large book lying on the table. He puts his candle over the cover. A LOW RUMBLE OF THUNDER as we see: CLOSE SHOT - BOOK

"HOW I DID IT" BY VICTOR FRANKENSTEIN. Camera pulls back.

Beast Boy "It is! This was my grandfather's private library. Look at this!"

Robin (reading the cover of the book) "'How I Did It.' Good title!"

Beast Boy "Funny it should just be lying out here on the table. I wonder…"

ANOTHER LOW RUMBLE OF THUNDER.

As Beast Boy reads, the camera travels up, up ,up... through the giant laboratory... as if to seek the source

of the thunder we hear, as the camera moves up: Beast Boy's voice (o.s.) "'when I look back now, it seems to me as if this almost miraculous event obliterated any last effort by the spirit of preservation to avert the storm that was even then hanging in the stars.'"

MORE THUNDER.

The camera finds a large opening in the ceiling – an opening through which bodies might be elevated during an

electrical storm. Thunderclouds can be seen as the camera passes through the opening into the night air. There is a

GIANT CRACKLE OF LIGHTNING. Now the camera travels down. Time has passed and Beast Boy 's

voice is hoarse, and more intense, and as the camera travels down:

Beast Boy's voice (o.s.) "'Until, from the midst of this darkness, a sudden light broke in upon me -- a light so brilliant and wondrous, and yet so simple!'"

The camera has reached Beast Boy. His eyes are burning; he reads almost feverishly. Raven and Robin are half-asleep.

Beast Boy (reading) "'Change the poles from plus to minus and from minus to plus!'"

Beast Boy howls insanely.

Beast Boy (reading) "'I alone succeeded in discovering the cause of generation of life. Nay, even more -- I, myself

became capable of bestowing animation upon lifeless matter.'"

He laughs, and laughs, and laughs... then smashes his tea glass against a wall.

Beast Boy "**_IT… COULD… WORK!_**"

A TUMULTUOUS CLAP OF THUNDER.

CUT TO:

Robin's face, illuminated by a CRACK OF LIGHTNING. He has a quizzical smile.

CUT TO:

Raven's face, illuminated by a CRACK OF LIGHTNING. Frightened, yet in awe.

CUT TO:

Star Fire's face, in a room illuminated by a CRACK OF LIGHTNING. She is smoking a cigar.

CUT TO:

Beaufort Frankenstein's coffin, illuminated be a CRACK OF LIGHTNING. The lid slams open and shut, open and shut.

CUT TO:

Beast Boy's face, illuminated by a CRACK OF LIGHTNING. The dark circles under his eyes suggest that he is _irreversibly insane_.

LEGEND

It reads: "_IRREVERSIBLY COMMITTED TO THE DARK DESTINY OF ALL THOSE WHO BEAR THE NAME OF 'FRANKENST,' 'FRANKENSTEIN,' ANDFRONKONSTEEN_."

FADE OUT

FADE IN

INT. LABORATORY - MORNING

A work space has been hastily prepared. Beast Boy, dressed quite properly in riding boots and tweed jacket, is reading from "the great book". Raven, dressed in her Lab gown, is taking notes. Robin is drawing on a large pad.

Beast Boy "'As the minuteness of the parts formed a great hindrance to my speed, I resolved to make the Creature of a gigantic stature.' Of course! That would simplify everything. For the experiment to be a success, all of the body parts must be enlarged."  
Raven "His veins, his feet, his hands, his organs would all have to be increased in size."  
Beast Boy "Exactly."  
Raven "He would have an enormous schwanzstucker."  
Beast Boy "That goes without saying."  
Raven "Woof."  
Robin "He's going to be very popular."

Beast Boy "Now then! What we're aiming for, is a being about eight feet in height, and all features proportionally large."

Robin shows his drawing. "Something like this?" They all look at the drawing. We see a crude but impressive sketch of The Monster, and as we look at the drawing:

Beast Boy's voice (o.s.) "You've caught something there. Yes! As a matter of fact -- I think -- that this -- might --

be -- our -- man!"

As our eyes travel from the top of the drawing to the feet:

MATCH DISSOLVE TO:

A PAIR OF VERY LARGE, REAL FEET

Now the CAMERA MOVES from the feet, BACK UP.

EXT. GIBBET - DAY

A gigantic body is standing on a scaffold. When we reach the head, it is somehow incongruous: A huge, half-metal face -- with a rope around its neck. The "Body" is about to be hanged. Next to it stands an Executioner.

Chang "Have anything to say?"

The "Body" (in quiet anger) "MMmmmgrrrrrrrrr!"

Chang "Anything else?"

The "Body" appears to think. Then:

The "Body" "**_NACHOS!_**"

Chang throws the lever and the trap door falls open. Mammoths hulk hangs, lifeless.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. GRAVEYARD - NIGHT

LEAVES BLOW ACROSS A COLD CEMETERY.

Four pallbearers carry a coffin to a deep grave. Relatives are waiting by the gravesite. Through an iron gate surrounding the cemetery, two dark figures peek through the rails and observe the funeral. (One of them has a hunched back) Soft moaning is heard from one of the relatives. A minister mumbles Latin under his breath. The Pallbearers set the coffin down on ropes placed over the gravesite. A short distance away stands a father and a mother, standing next to a weeping daughter.

Kid Flash "He was a good man."

Jinx "He was an angel."

Kid Flash "He was a saint!"

A pause.

Jinx "She had to marry this rotten pig instead."

Kid Flash "Hanging was too good – they should have soaked him in lye."

The minister nods and two grave diggers lower the coffin. The daughter throws a bouquet of flowers onto the descending coffin. The Minister throws a handful on dirt on top of the coffin -- representing "Ashes to Ashes."

CUT TO:

INSIDE COFFIN

We see the 'frozen' face of the "Body", and hear the sprinkled dirt as it hits the coffin lid. A little dirt seeps in through the lid and lands on the lips of the frozen face. Ever so subtly, the lips make a spitting motion to clear

the dirt away.

CUT TO:

EXT. GRAVEYARD

The Grave Diggers are shoveling dirt into the grave. The relatives and Minister are leaving.

Gizmo "What a filthy job!"

Red-X "Could be worse!"

DISSOLVE TO:

Beast Boy and Robin, knee-deep in the grave, shoveling the dirt out.

Beast Boy "What a filthy job!"

Robin "Could be worse!"

Beast Boy "How?"

Robin "Could be raining!"

A CRACK OF THUNDER.

Beast Boy stares at Robin.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. A STREET

Beast Boy and Robin carry the coffin down a street in the

POURING RAIN.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. LABORATORY

Beast Boy and Robin are just setting the heavy coffin down on an operating table. They take the lid off the hinges

and set it aside.

Beast Boy "Wait! Let's tip the coffin over, then just lift it off. It'll be much easier."

They tip the coffin over, upside down, like a cake pan.

Beast Boy "Now..."

They lift the coffin up... but the operating table remains empty.

Beast Boy "Set it down!"

They set it down on the table again. Beast Boy gives the bottom of the coffin (which is now on top), a big WHACK! They lift the coffin up again and there is the "Body. He had been struck.

Beast Boy (looking at Mammoth) "Magnificent!" He checks its nails. "Very little decay. With this magnificent specimen for a body, all we need now is an equally magnificent brain." (He looks at Robin) "You know what to do!"

Robin "I have a pretty good idea."

Robin glances at the movie audience for a moment.

Beast Boy "Do you have the name I wrote down?"

Robin (looking at his sleeve) "Yes. Dr. H. Delbruck."

Beast Boy "I want that brain."

Robin "Was he any good?"

Beast Boy "Was he any good? He was the finest natural philosopher, internal medicine diagnostician and chemical therapist of this century. And he wrote seventeen cookbooks."

Robin "That's not bad."

Beast Boy "Can you imagine that brain in this body?"

Robin "I'm getting excited just thinking about it. What if he's not there?"

Beast Boy "He only died two weeks ago -- I'm sure they'll still have him. Hurry now. I'll prepare the body."

Robin (starting to leave) "Oh! May I call you 'Master'?"

Beast Boy "Why?"

Robin "It's always been one of my favorite names."

Beast Boy "If you like -- just hurry!"

Robin "Thank you, Master."

Beast Boy rolls up the "Body's" right sleeve. He gazes at the immensity of the hand in amazement and awe.

Beast Boy "Look at this hand! Look at these fingers!"

A sudden thought twists through his brain. He sets the dead arm up on its elbow, intertwines his own right hand

with that of the "Body's" and gets set for an "Indian Arm Wrestle." Beast Boy forces the dead arm down -- not without some difficulty -- and then gives the "Body" a triumphant sneer.

DISSOLVE TO:

A HOSPITAL DOOR

The upper half of the door is made of glass. On the glass is printed: B R A I N D E P O S I T A R Y AFTER 5:00 P.M. SHOVE BRAIN THROUGH SLOT IN DOOR. The shadow of a man can be seen silhouetted from inside the

Depository. The man has a large hump on his back.

CUT TO:

INT. DEPOSITORY - NIGHT

LOW THUNDER!

A row of brains in jars, under glass domes, rests on a long, narrow table. Robin tiptoes slowly, examining the labels on each glass dome that he passes.

ALBERTUS MAGNUS CORNELIUS AGRIPPALAWRENCE TALBOT

(Physicist)(Natural Philosopher)(Hematologist)

Then he comes to:

HANS DELBRUCK

(Scientist & Saint)

Robin approaches the glass dome, lifts it off, and takes the jar containing the brain of Hans Delbruck. As he turns to go, he sees himself in a Full-length mirror. He drops the jar in fright. He looks down and sees the gooks mass of brain and glass. He looks at the camera. "Funny thing is... I tried!"

He sweeps some of the mess under the table with his foot.

Robin (muttering to himself) "Freud would have a heyday with this. Well..."

He looks quickly at the "Brain table," grabs a jar from under the glass dome nearest to him, and leaves. On the glass dome, whose contents Igor has just taken, is printed: DO NOT USE THIS BRAIN! "ABNORMAL"

CUT TO:

THE SKY

An ominous BOLT OF LIGHTNING!

CUT TO:

THE "BODY'S" FACE

He has a few cute stitch marks. Electrodes stick out from both sides of his neck.

INT. LABORATORY

Beast Boy, wearing a long, white surgeon's gown and surgical mask, stands over the "body," which is strapped across the chest and thighs. Beast Boy has a thimble on the finger of one hand -- a needle and thread in the other.

Beast Boy "Finished!"

The "Body" is on an operating table, which is in the center of a platform directly below the opening in the ceiling.

Raven stands nearby. "What a beautiful job!"

Beast Boy looks up to the opening in the ceiling. (shouting) "Ready?"

CUT TO:

EXT. ROOF

Robin stands on the roof, flying two kites in order to attract the lightning bolts. He is wearing rubber boots, rubber gloves, and a rubber whaler's coat and hat.

Robin "Are you sure this is how they did it?"  
Beast Boy "Yes! It's all written down in the notes! Now tie off the kites and hurry down as fast as you can!"  
Robin "What's the hurry?"  
Beast Boy "There's a possibility of electrocution! Do you understand?" (no answer, shouts) "I said, there is a possibility of electrocution! Do you understand?"  
Robin (suddenly appears next to Beast Boy) "I understand. I understand. Why are you shouting?"

INT. LABORATORY

Beast Boy hands Raven the needle and thread. Then he grabs an electrical plug, connected to a "battery indicator,"

and plugs it into two small slits in one of the electrodes in the "Body's" throat... as you would plug in a lamp. He

reads the indicator.

Beast Boy "Soon, all the electrical secrets of Heaven shall be mine."

Raven "Oh, Gorfide... you're not only a great doctor, you're a great... you're almost a..."

Beast Boy "A god?"

Raven "Yes!"

Beast Boy "I know."

A CRACK OF THUNDER!

Robin "You'd better hurry -- I think it's going to rain."

Beast Boy (to Raven) "All right... elevate me!"

Raven "Right here?"

Beast Boy "Raise the platform, hurry!"

Raven "Oh! Right, the platform. Yes, Doctor."

She turns a giant wheel on the wall. The platform rises towards the opening in the ceiling, with Beast Boy and the

"Body" on ,it.

Beast Boy (as he is going up) "The ancient masters promised impossibilities and performed nothing. We shall penetrate into the recesses of nature. We shall ascend into the Heavens. We shall command the thunders of Heaven,

mimic the earthquake and even mock the invisible world with its own shadows."

Robin " What? Tonight?"

Beast Boy "Yes! When I give the word – throw the first switch!"

Robin "You've got it, master."

The platform rises higher and higher. Rain starts to come down on Beast Boy.

Beast Boy "Get ready!"

The platform nears the opening.

Beast Boy "Get set!"

The platform rises through the opening and then stops. Now Beast Boy is out in the open air, on the roof.

EXT. ROOF

A BOLT OF LIGHTNING and a CRACK OF THUNDER!

Beast Boy "Go!"

INT. LABORATORY

Robin throws the first switch. Sparks, currents, and dials capture our eyes.

EXT. ROOF

Beast Boy is getting drenched. He tries to check the "battery indicator" plugged into the "Body."

Beast Boy (shouting down) "Throw the second switch!"

INT. LABORATORY

Robin (throwing the switch) "This guy means business."

Robin looks up in awe.

EXT. ROOF

MORE THUNDER AND LIGHTNING.

Beast Boy "It's not enough. More! More, do you hear me?"

Robin "What?"

Beast Boy "More, do you hear me?"

Robin "What?"

Beast Boy "Throw the third switch!"

Robin "Not the _third_ switch!"

Beast Boy "Throw it I say!"

Robin (throwing the switch) "Wait till he sees the bill."

INT. LABORATORY

The Laboratory is an electrical circus.

EXT. ROOF

Beast Boy "All right -- turn everything off and bring me down!"

INT. LABORATORY

Raven turns the giant wheel the other way. Robin throws back the three switches. THE LIGHTS RETURN TO NORMAL. Raven and Robin watch Beast Boy and the platform descend. When it reaches the floor, Beast Boy stands soaked to the skin. ALL EYES ARE ON THE "BODY."

Beast Boy "Nothing!"

They all stare at: THE FROZEN FACE of the "Body."

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. DINING ROOM - NIGHT

Beast Boy, Raven and Igor sit at a long dining room table, set with food and wine. Beast Boy stares into space.

Beast Boy "Reputation. Reputation!"

Raven "I thought it was wonderful."

Beast Boy "I don't understand -- I followed the notes to the letter."

Robin "You know, I'll never forget my old dad. When these things would happen to him... the things he'd say to me."  
Beast Boy "What did he say?"  
Robin "'What the hell are you doing in the bathroom day and night? Why don't you get out of there and give someone else a chance?'"  
Raven "You haven't even touched your food."  
(Beast Boy explodes and slaps on his food)  
Beast Boy "There. Now I've touched it. Happy?"  
Raven "Pass the Wildschweinbraten mit Gewurzgurkensosse, please."

Robin looks at Raven, then passes the meat.

CUT TO:

INT. LABORATORY

The "Body's" face is still frozen. The chest is not breathing. The arm is motionless. The fingers... _move_!

CUT BACK TO:

DINING ROOM

Beast Boy "Let's look once more. I can't stand just sitting here doing nothing. Maybe we left to soon."

Beast Boy and Robin set up. Raven goes on eating.

CUT TO:

THE LABORATORY

Beast Boy and Igor walk into the Laboratory and stand next to the "Body."

Beast Boy "Cold! Cold and dead!"

Robin "You mustn't take it so hard. Bucharest wasn't built in a day."

Beast Boy leans his head down, in anguish, and rests it on the chest of the "Body." The "Body's" finger pushes against Beast Boy 's behind. Robin doesn't see it.

Beast Boy (to Robin) "Don't try to cheer me up that way."

Robin "Well, I don't like to see you mope."

Robin stands next to Beast Boy.

Robin "You'll be getting me sad next."

Beast Boy "I'm sorry. I don't mean to take out my frustration on you. You've been a great help to me, and I've

let you down."

The "Finger" rubs against Robin's behind.

Robin (looking up suddenly) "I'm not that sort you know. I appreciate you feelings, but try to show them some other way."

Beast Boy (lifting his head) "You're right! Self-pity never got anyone anywhere. Let's go back and finish our dinner."

They leave. The "Body" opens and closes its hand.

CUT TO:

DINING ROOM

Raven, Robin and Beast Boy are eating dessert.

Robin "What is this?"

Beast Boy "Schwartzwalder Kirschtorte."

Seeping in from the laboratory, we hear: "MMMMMMmmmmmm!"

Beast Boy (to Robin) "Oh, do you like it? I'm not partial to desserts, but this is excellent."

Robin "Who are you talking to?"

Beast Boy "To you! You just made a 'yummy' sound, so I thought you liked the dessert."

Robin "I didn't make a 'yummy' sound -- I just asked what it was."

Beast Boy "But you did -- I just heard it."

Robin "It wasn't me."

Beast Boy looks at Raven.

Raven "It wasn't me."

Beast Boy "Look here - if it wasn't you, and it wasn't you, and it wasn't me..."

Their eyeballs meet in the center of the room. Then they all tear downstairs to the Laboratory.

CUT TO:

INT. LABORATORY

They burst into the room. What we may at last call The Monster is straining, tentatively, against the straps

across his chest and thighs. His head is raised.

Cyborg "MMMMMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNmmmmmmmm?"

Beast Boy "It's alive!"

Raven "Oh, Doctor!"

Robin "I think you've done it, master."

Beast Boy "Alive! Look at it. I have defeated death!"

Robin "Better not get too close, master. This guy could kill you."

Beast Boy "I suppose you're right. Raven! Prepare a sedative, just in "case.

Raven goes to a medicine case and prepares a hypodermic. Cyborg raises his head and makes little circles with

his hands, asking to be "free."

Beast Boy "It's trying to talk. it wants us to take off the straps."

Robin "Don't fall for that one."

Beast Boy "But don't you see...the brain of Hans Delbruck is inside this grotesque hulk -- pleading with us. I've got to untie it."

Robin "Careful, master -- you never can tell with these chaps."

Beast Boy "All right...stand back!"

Beast Boy carefully walks up to Cyborg and stands over him. Cyborg is silent, feeling his way.

Beast Boy "Hello there."

Cyborg "MMMMMmmmmmmm."

Beast Boy "How's everything?"

Mammoth (just a suggestion of "not so good") "MMMmmmmmmmm."

Beast Boy "I'm going to untie you – can you understand that?"

Cyborg (a soft, "crying" sound) "MMMmmmm! MMMmmmm!"

Beast Boy "Yes, I'm going to set you free." (to Raven) "Is the sedative ready?"

Raven "Yes, Doctor."

Beast Boy takes the strap across Cyborg's thighs and unties him. Then he unties the strap across his chest...

and steps back. All eyes are on Cyborg. Tingly music plays. Cyborg looks at them all for a moment while

he is still lying down. A slightly sly grin comes to his mouth. He rises...slowly, carefully, to a sitting position.

Cyborg (a low, suspicious groan) "MMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmm."

Beast Boy "It's alive. It's -- moving! It's -- breathing! It's -- standing! What is your name?"

Cyborg (thinking for a moment) "... It's."

Robin "Original."

Beast Boy (holding out his hands) "Give -- me -- your -- hand!"

Cyborg slowly extends his hands to Beast Boy. Beast Boy takes them and leads Cyborg into his first steps.

Beast Boy "Whew! I'm glad that's over with."

Robin "You can say that again."

Beast Boy "Yes."

Robin "You're just supposed to repeat what you said."

Beast Boy "Why?"

Robin "What's the point of my setup? It's not funny unless you repeat exactly what you said."

Beast Boy "I'm not trying to be funny."

Robin looks at the Movie Audience.

Robin "Repeat it anyway -- it's a wonderful cue."

Beast Boy "... I'm glad that's..."

Robin "No, no! That whole thing!"

Beast Boy "... Whew! I'm glad that's over with."

Cyborg "MMMMmmmmmmmmm!"

They all look at Mammoth.

Robin "See what I mean?"

Beast Boy gives Robin a dirty look.

Cyborg (signifying "More!") "MMMmmm! MMMmmm!"

Beast Boy walks boldly up to Cyborg.

Beast Boy "Stop that! Now just stop that this instant and listen to me!"

Cyborg stares at Beast Boy in fascination.

Beast Boy "I have given you one of the finest minds of this century. You are a brilliant endocrinologist. You are a superb scientist. And you are making naughty! Now that's enough. Finished! From now on, you will behave like a man, and not a spoiled, snot-nosed, sniveling brat who thinks he can get anything he wants by bullying people with

sheer brute force."

Cyborg gives Beast Boy a whack you wouldn't believe unless you were there. Raven screams.

Robin "This fellow's got great timing."

Cyborg picks Beast Boy up in his two hands and then holds him high over his head.

Raven "Oh, Doctor -- be careful!"

Cyborg is about to dash Beast Boy to pieces, when: MUSIC: A violin is heard playing the EERIE TRANSYLVANIAN LULLABY. Cyborg freezes -- still holding Beast Boy over his head.

Cyborg (soft, pathetic cries) "Mmmmmm! Mmmmmm!"

Raven "Doctor! There's that strange music again. what could it be?"

Robin "It seem to have stopped the big fellow in his tracks."

Beast Boy (from over Cyborg's head) "Aye-gor! Find out where that music is coming from as quietly and as blindingly fast as you can."

Robin "Yes, Master!"

Beast Boy "Act casual!"

Robin casually takes out a box of jujubees from his pocket and eats one. He walks over to Cyborg, who is still

holding Beast Boy over his head.

Robin (to Cyborg) "Care for a jujubee?"

Cyborg lowers one hand -- holding Beast Boy up with the other -- and takes the box of jujubees. He sniffs them.

Beast Boy "Clever ploy!"

Cyborg drains the box of jujubees in one gulp, then hands the empty box back to Robin.

Robin (looking at the empty box) "NO movies together for us – that's for sure."

Robin MOVES OFF in search of the MUSIC. Cyborg -- deeply affected by the lullaby -- slowly sets Beast Boy

down.

Raven "It's almost as if he were afraid. He loves that music."

Cyborg begins to hug Beast Boy and snuggle him. He behaves like a frightened, loving child, as he holds his

arms out to Beast Boy.

Raven "I think he wants you to carry him, Doctor."

Beast Boy nods agreement.

Raven "What are you going to do?"

Beast Boy "I think I'll...carry him."

Beast Boy prepares to lift Cyborg. Suddenly: _THE MUSIC STOPS_! Cyborg's eyeballs float menacingly

towards Beast Boy.

Cyborg "MMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

Raven "Doctor! The music has stopped!"

Cyborg's hands creep around Beast Boy 's neck.

Beast Boy "Do you think you can sing it?"

Raven "Me? Sing?"

Beast Boy "Yes -- quickly, dear!"

Cyborg is really choking Beast Boy now.

Raven "I'd be so nervous."

Beast Boy "This is not the finals – just sing!"

Raven (singing) It's some-thing dar-ing, 'The Con-ti-nen-tal,' A way of danc-ing that's real-ly ul-tra new; It's ver-y sub-tle, 'The Con-ti-nen-tal.'"

Cyborg is temporarily distracted. Then he gives Raven an angry look. This is not the music that he wants.

Raven (singing) Be-cause it does what you want it to do."

Cyborg "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Cyborg's hands tighten around Beast Boy 's neck.

Raven (singing) It has a pas-sion, 'The Con-ti nen-tal...'

Beast Boy "Stop -- singing!"

Robin walks in, holding a violin and bow. He sees Cyborg choking Beast Boy.

Robin "How's it going?"

Beast Boy "What did you find out?"

Robin "Someone was playing this in the music room."

Beast Boy "Where is he?"

Robin "How do you know it was a 'he'?"

Beast Boy "All right -- where is she?"

Robin "How do you know it was a 'she'?"

Beast Boy (gasping his last breath) "Bring -- me -- the -- violin!"

Robin "Can you play it?"

Beast Boy "Maybe...if you get here on time."

Robin goes to Beast Boy and hands him the violin and bow. Beast Boy plays the TRANSYLVANIA LULLABY to the best of his ability. Cyborg's hands begin to loosen.

Raven "It's working! Oh, Doctor --you play beautifully."

Robin "Do you know the theme from 'Doctor Zhivago'?"

Beast Boy "Get the sedative ready!"

Cyborg (soft and loving) "MMmmm! MMmmm!"

Cyborg hugs Beast Boy 's face. Beast Boy, still playing the violin, pats the operating table for Cyborg to

"lie down." He does -- holding onto Beast Boy 's face.

Raven "I think he wants to be tucked in."

Beast Boy "Get a blanket from under that shelf!"

Raven gets the blanket. Cyborg holds Beast Boy 's head onto his chest, as Beast Boy continues playing. Raven and Robin spread the blanket over the operating table, then gently tuck Cyborg in "bed." Cyborg pulls Beast Boy into bed with him and snuggles against Beast Boy 's shoulder. Beast Boy continues playing the violin under the covers.

Beast Boy (to Raven) "All right -- give it to him!"

Raven "Are you serious?"

Beast Boy "Give him the sedative!"

Raven "Oh! Yes, Doctor."

She prepares the hypodermic, then lifts up a small section of the blanket -- AWAY FROM OUR VIEW -- and pulls down Cyborg's pants a short way."

Robin "He's got quite a tush."

She puts the needle in.

Beast Boy "Did you do it?"

Raven "I think so."

Beast Boy "Good! It shouldn't take more than a few seconds."

Beast Boy gradually stops playing.

Cyborg (quietly, angry) "MMMMmmmmmmmm!"

Beast Boy starts playing. Mammoth kisses him.

Raven "I'm getting tired."

Robin "Why don't we all turn in? It's been a long day."

Beast Boy "Wait -- I'm sure he's out by now. That shot was strong enough to stop a horse."

Beast Boy gradually stops playing. One of Cyborg's hands sleepily closes around Beast Boy 's throat.

Robin "See you at breakfast, then!"

Beast Boy continues playing.

Raven "Good night, Doctor."

Beast Boy (afraid to disturb Cyborg) "Good night!"

Robin and Raven leave.

NEW ANGLE

Beast Boy is left alone with Cyborg, still playing the violin.

Beast Boy (sarcastically) "Thanks...for all your help."

Robin (o.s., from behind a wall)"That's what we're paid for."

Beast Boy looks at Cyborg -- whose contented face nestles against Beast Boy 's chin.

Beast Boy (as he plays the violin) This song. This haunting melody. This ancient, quaintly atonal folk tune...is driving -- me -- crackers! I can't go on – do you understand? Can _not_ go on playing this pathogenically rotten

song. If you're not asleep yet, then kill me if you have to, but at the count of three...I stop! One... Incidentally, I was thinking of making a big breakfast tomorrow – blueberry waffles and crisp bacon. Two! ... By the way, I'm sorry I yelled at you before -- I must have been over- tired. Anyway, I meant to apologize and just forgot. Two... Maybe tomorrow would be a good day just to relax -- go for a swim, maybe do a little water skiing. Well...we'll see after we finish a nice breakfast. Three!"

Beast Boy stops playing. Cyborg is sound asleep. Beast Boy puts the violin down, throws off the blanket,

then ties the straps that bind Cyborg to the operating table.

Beast Boy (when Cyborg is firmly tied) "Spoiled Sissy!"

Beast Boy picks up the violin again and stares at it.

Beast Boy "The song is over!"

He looks at the sleeping Cyborg.

Beast Boy "Das lied ist aus!"

He breaks the violin in half. Immediately, he feels a sense of relief and lightheadedness.

Beast Boy "Oh! Oh my! What a strange feeling that was. My head -- I felt such a pressure, splitting my head apart. I feel so relieved and lightheaded. That horrible pressure...like voices...all calling to me, imploring me...swearing at me. Well, it's over now, thank goodness." (he turns to Cyborg) "Oh...my poor Doctor Delbruck." (he strokes Cyborg's head) "Doctor, Doctor...what have I done to you? Was habe ich von Dir gamacht? Your magnificent brain, locked in this...pile of... Forgive me, Doctor. I thought -- for science only. I couldn't stand the thought to mankind. I was a fool! How dangerous is the acquirement of knowledge, and how much happier is that man who believes his native town to be the world, than he who aspires to become greater than his nature will allow. Con you ever forgive me?"

He puts his head down in silent prayer. MUSIC: ANOTHER VIOLIN PLAYS: THE EERIE TRANSYLVANIAN LULLABY. Beast Boy's body tenses. We cannot see his face, but his fingers go to his temples. He slowly raises his head.

Beast Boy "That's a knockout tune! That tune is a winner. You can't call it 'wishy-washy' ... like some people

I know. That song is going places." (he looks at Cyborg) "And so are we -- Blubber Boy. With your body, and the brain of that kraut -- we'll be 'Number One' in no time."

The MUSIC is PLAYING LOUDER and FASTER.

Beast Boy "Right, voices? I hear you skipping away in there. 'Do better than your father!' You're telling me I will. 'Do better than my grandfather?' I'll make my famous grandfather look like a part-time nurse."

He rises.

Beast Boy "There's no stopping now. Destiny is too potent. I -- want -- perfection!"

A BOLT OF LIGHTNING!

Beast Boy "I want a lot of it...and the best there is."

He grabs Cyborg's head and hits it. A CRACK OF THUNDER!

Beast Boy "Because from now on..."

CUT TO:

INT. PRIVATE LIBRARY

Star Fire is insanely playing the violin and watching Beast Boy through a crack in the door.

CUT BACK TO:

INT. LABORATORY

Beast Boy "...the only act we follow is the creation of fire. I'm going to explore unknown powers...I'm going

to unfold to the world the deepest mysteries of creation...and I'm going to make -- my -- mommy -- proud!

FADE OUT

FADE IN

MONTAGE - INT. CONVERTED BALLET REHEARSAL ROOM - DAY

Mirrors and a warmup bar run along three walls. Throughout the Montage, Cyborg is dressed in leotards

and lederhosen.

1st Piece - INT. CONVERTED BALLET REHEARSAL ROOM

Cyborg is at the warmup bar, doing ballet exercises to the music of Chopin -- which is being played on the

piano by Robin. Raven -- also in leotards -- is at the bar in front of Cyborg, so that he may follow her example.

Beast Boy sits on a chair in the middle of the floor, pounding out the "count" with a long stick.

Beast Boy "And one and two and three and four and lift -- lift , three and four and don't look sad for sympathy;

you know we only stop to pee. And lift -- lift, three and four and try and not to break the floor."

DISSOLVE TO:

2nd Piece - INT. CONVERTED BALLET REHEARSAL ROOM

Beast Boy and Raven are wearing different clothes – to denote change of time. Raven only watches this time, as Cyborg tries a few "points" and "turns" across the room on his own. Robin plays Chopin.

Beast Boy "And one and two and point your toes and two and two and stretch you thighs and three and two and lift your knees and watch that nasty temper, please."

Cyborg is getting angry.

Beast Boy "And one and two and point your toes..."

Robin stops playing the piano, but continues speaking with the "count."

Robin "And Oh-oh, Oh-oh...there he goes."

Cyborg's hands are around Beast Boy 's neck.

Beast Boy "And oopy, not so hasty, please, and stretch your legs and lift your knees."

Cyborg, involuntarily, continues his footwork while he is trying to choke Beast Boy. Beast Boy picks up a violin from under his chair and plays the EERIE TRANSYLVANIAN LULLABY -- BUT IN THE SAME RHYTHM

THEY HAVE BEEN USING, so that not a "count" is missed.

Beast Boy "And even though we're nose to nose, Always, always point your toes! Don't knot your fists like monsters do, but light-ly, gently, pas de deux. A grateful bot who has a chance would never kill if he could dance. So take your fingers off my throat and two -- remove them from my chest and three and two, continue please; I didn't say 'It's time to rest.' Don't stand flat footed; point your toes! Don't hang your hands like some dumb clod; Always lift them gracefully, like little chil-dren praying to God. That's the way an angel grows but first he learns to _point_ his _toes_!"

Robin continues playing Chopin. Cyborg goes back to his exercises.

Beast Boy "And one and two and stretch your thighs and two and two and lift your knees..."

DISSOLVE TO:

3rd Piece - INT. CONVERTED BALLET REHEARSAL ROOM

The angelic face of Cyborg sits in perfect concentration, as he prepares to play the harp. He lightly ripples the strings: his face lights up! He ripples the strings a second time: he is in ecstasy. On the third ripple: ALL THE STRINGS COME OUT in his hands, like a mass of spaghetti. Beast Boy, Robin, and Raven try not to look at each other.

DISSOLVE TO:

4th Piece - INT. CONVERTED BALLET REHEARSAL ROOM

MUSIC: a phonograph RECORD PLAYS TCHAIKOVSKY. Cyborg is dancing "reasonably" well with A young

ballerina. Beast Boy, Robin and Raven watch with great expectation. Cyborg lifts the Ballerina up, and sets her down. He lifts her up, and sets her down. Now he takes her hand, prepares for the "big Twirl," lifts her up, and twirls her through the air. The Young Ballerina sails out of the open window.

CUT TO:

EXT. COUNTRY ROAD - DAY

An elderly couple are driving their horse and wagon to town. A young ballerina sails past their eyes.

DISSOLVE TO:

5th and Final Piece - INT. CONVERTED BALLET

REHEARSAL ROOM

Beast Boy and Cyborg stand over two enormous xylophones. Each holds his two wooden hammers. Beast Boy -- at his xylophone -- passionately laces into Rimsky Korsokov's "FLIGHT OF THE BUMBLE BEE." Cyborg strokes -- in perfect time -- the last note of each phrase. The crowning glory is a slow bridge of seven perfect notes by Cyborg. When the piece is finished, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin and Raven all hug each other in triumph.

TRIUMPHAL MUSIC.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. THEATRE - NIGHT

A poster reads:BUCHAREST STATE THEATRE Tonight Only DR. F. FRONKONSTEEN in "THE GREATEST DISCOVERY SINCE FIRE" Presented in Cooperation With T N S (Transylvanian Neurological Society) A "SOLD OUT" sticker is pasted across the poster.

CUT TO:

INT. AUDITORIUM - NIGHT

The audience is filled with elderly scientist, their wives, and the curious from the upper crust in society. All are elegantly dressed in cheap movie studio wardrobe. Raven in a formal, and Robin -- in "something" -- wait excitedly.

Beast Boy stands on a stage, dressed in tails.

Beast Boy "And now, my fellow scientists and neurosurgeon...I must ask you to ...suspend belief. For up until now, you have seen the Creature perform the simple mechanics of motor activity. That this Creature was an inanimate blob, which I endowed with the secret of life -- yes!...in all honesty -- that showed some measure of skill on my part. But for what you are about to see next...we must enter -- quietly -- into the realm of genius. I say this modestly, only because I am, myself, as in awe of the gifts I possess as if I were observing them in some other person. I think of them, only, as a loan. Grateful, of course...that my credit is good. Thus, with the accumulated knowledge of Chemistry, Electricity, Neurosurgery...and art...I now present what was once an inarticulate mass of lifeless tissues.

Ladies and gentlemen... Mesdames et Messieurs... Damen und Herren...The Creature!"

Beast Boy sits down at a beautiful grand piano. He plays a short trill up the keyboard.

ANOTHER ANGLE

As a spotlight hits the darkness next to him, there – in top hat and tails -- stands Cyborg. He is heavily made up.

Beast Boy (playing the piano and singing) "If you're blue and you don't know where to go to, why don't you..."

Cyborg accompanies the music with short, simple "Soft Shoe" steps.

Beast Boy "...go where fashion sits..."

Cyborg "Poo -- tmmm anngh ma Ritz!"

Beast Boy "Diff'rent types who wear a day coat, pants with stripes and cutaway coat, perfect fits..."

Cyborg "Poo -- tmmm anngh ma Ritz!"

Beast Boy "Dressed up like a million dollar trouper, Trying hard to look like Gary Cooper."

Cyborg "Soo -- pah doo -- per."

The Audience's faces are absolutely blank. Raven and Robin are thrilled.

Beast Boy "Come let's mix where Rocke -- fellers walk with sticks or 'um-ber- el-las' in their mitts..."

Cyborg "Poo -- tmmm anngh ma Ritz!"

Cyborg gets a tomato right in the face. He stops cold.

Beast Boy "Dressed up like a million dollar trouper Trying hard to look like Gary Coo -- per."

An EMBARRASSING PAUSE.

Beast Boy (to Cyborg) "That's your cue. Go on!"

Cyborg "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmm."

Beast Boy (trying to cover) "...Su-per du-per. Come let's mix where Rock- e-fellers walk with sticks or 'um-ber- el-las' in their mitts..."

Mammoth knows it's his cue: he just looks at Beast Boy.

Mammoth "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmm!"

Beast Boy "For God's sake -- go on! Are you trying to make me look like a fool. Sing, you amateur! Sing!"

Cyborg gets a raw egg in his face.

AUDIENCE "Booooo! Get him off! Fake! What else can your toy do?"

Beast Boy "Fake? You stupid idiots...you call my creation a fake? What do you know about truth? You're the fakes! All of you! I wouldn't come to you with a hang-nail."

Cyborg gets another tomato in his face.

Cyborg "MMMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Beast Boy (running to him) "Wait! Stop! Don't give them the satisfaction. I know it's tough, but look at how far we've come! Are you going to throw it all away now?"

Cyborg thinks, as the tomato drips down his face. He is touched by Beast Boy 's reasoning, but still burning

with resentment.

Cyborg "MMMmmmmmm."

Beast Boy "Don't you think I know that? But what are you judging by? Bucharest? This was always a hick town. They can't get a 'Bus and Truck' company to come in here. Are you going to let these idiots get the best of you? ...Or are you going to stand up like a man and show them that you've got more dignity in your little finger than they've got in all their beer- bloated bodies put together?"

Cyborg considers this plea for a moment. Then gives Beast Boy a colossal **_W H A C K_** and jumps into the Audience.

The audience screams and scatters for the exits. _PANDEMONIUM._

Beast Boy (as he picks himself up off the stage floor) "I chose the wrong song."

CUT TO:

EXT. STREET - NIGHT

People run in all directions. Cyborg comes bursting down the street, with his arms flailing.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. CASTLE DINING ROOM - NIGHT

Beast Boy sits dejectedly -- still dressed in his theatre clothes. Robin and Raven sit near him. Star Fire stands nearby.

Beast Boy "I'm a failure."

Robin "Come on, Gorfide -- none of that."

Raven "Look how far we've come."

Robin "You can't expect to iron out all the kinks in one night."

Raven "I think the doctor is a genius! Don't you, Igor?"

Robin "Why certainly. Don't you, Frau Blucher?"

Star Fire "He's a failure."

Beast Boy gives her a cold stare.

Beast Boy "What are you waiting around for, pickle puss?"

Star Fire (handling him a cable) "This wire came while you were gone. Your fiancée will be arriving any moment."

Beast Boy "Bumble Bee!" (he reads the cable) "'Can't waits any longer. Arrive in your arms at ten tonight.' Oh, God! Not tonight."

Raven (in a monotone) "Why, doctor...how wonderful for you."

Beast Boy "Wonderful? It's terrible! Terrible, terrible, terrible, terrible, terrible!"

Beast Boy storms out of the room.

Robin "She sounds fascinating."

CUT TO:

EXT. COBBLESTONED ALLEY - NIGHT

A six year-old girl walks innocently along the narrow, menacing alley, lit only by moonlight. Behind her, there slowly appears a growing, twenty-four shadow. When the shadow is almost upon her, the Girl turns around

and faces her pursuer. It is her baby brother, holing a long balloon in each hand.

Melvin (grabbing him) "Mit kommen, mit kommen. Du bist immer eine schlafmutzigem Blind-schleiche."

She gives him a slap on the behind and pulls him along.

CUT TO:

A GRANDFATHER CLOCK It is ten o'clock. GONG.

INT. RECEPTION HALL

The front door opens and Jinx comes in. Star Fire and a coachman can be seen in the background. Beast Boy stands in dressing gown and ascot. Raven and Robin wait politely in the rear.

Bumble Bee "Darling!"

Beast Boy "Darling!"

They embrace.

Bumble Bee "Surprised?"

Beast Boy "Surprised!"

Bumble Bee "Love me?"

Beast Boy "Love you! ...Well, why don't we turn in?"

Bumble Bee "Darling!"

Beast Boy "I mean, it's been a long day. I'm sure you must be as tired as I am. Oh! These are my assistants: Raven and Aye-gor."

Beast Boy turns to get some luggage from the Coachman.

Bumble Bee (stepping up to Raven) "How do you do?"

Raven "Very well. So nice to meet you at last."

Bumble Bee steps up to Robin.

Robin "Darling!"

Bumble Bee "Hello...?"

Robin "Surprised?"

Bumble Bee "Well... yes."

Robin "Miss me?"

Bumble Bee "I..."

Beast Boy approaches them with Jinx's two suitcases: One very large, and one very small.

Beast Boy "Ready, darling?"

Bumble Bee "Yes. I am a bit tired, after all."

Beast Boy "Aye-gor, would you give me a hand with the bags?"  
Robin (doing a Groucho Marx) "Certainly, you take the blonde and I'll take the one in the turban."

Robin takes the small suitcase, and, with Raven, leads Bumble Bee and Beast Boy up the stairs. Beast Boy struggles with

the large suitcase. Star Fire follows behind.

ON THE STAIRWAY

Bumble Bee "What a strange fellow."

Beast Boy "Yes, he's a little bit... tilted. Harmless, though."

Bumble Bee "Why does he call you 'master'?"

Beast Boy stares at her.

Beast Boy "Are you suggesting I call _him _master?"

Bumble Bee "No, of course not. I just meant..."

Beast Boy "All right then!"

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. ELEGANT RESTAURANT - NIGHT

Cyborg walks in cautiously. No one seems to take any particular notice of him. He walks up to the MAITRE D' and taps his back.

Krall "Yes, sir, name, please?"

Cyborg "Food!"

Krall "Do you have a reservation?"

Cyborg "Food!"

Krall "I'm sorry, sir. We only seat by reservation."

Cyborg "Drink!"

Krall "Oh, no sir-ee. If yo don't have a reservation you can skip to ma-loo."

Cyborg grabs Krall by the lapels.

Cyborg "Foooooood!"

Krall "Now just one moment. There's no need for roughhousing. Have you ever tried a tip?"

Cyborg "GRRRHMMNNNJKJMMMNN!"

Krall "Franz! Help! Lunatic!"

NEW ANGLE

Cyborg picks up Krall and throws him into a crowd. Cyborg attacks the restaurant. Ladies, gentlemen and waiters scream. _PANDEMONIUM._

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. ELIZABETH'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

Bumble Bee -- in a long, satin robe -- stands over Beast Boy, who sits staring into a fire.

Beast Boy "Poor Delbruck! There must be some way to reach him – to control that body."

Bumble Bee "Darling, you mustn't worry so."

Beast Boy "But there's a genius inside that body -- crying out for love and understanding and normal human relationships. I just have to find some way to re-establish his communications system."

Bumble Bee "But you can't do that at night. And even if you could -- it would cost a fortune. Come to bed, darling."

Beast Boy "Oh, Delbruck, Delbruck. Was will dien tachlas von Dir?"

Bumble Bee "You've done everything that's humanly possible, Frederick. Oh, darling, I'm so worried about you -- you need rest."

Beast Boy "I suppose you're right."

Bumble Bee "Of course I am. Now come along like a good boy."

He gets up.

Beast Boy "What would I do without you?"

Bumble Bee "Is your room just down the hall? ... in case I get frightened during the night?"

Beast Boy "Yes, but... I thought, perhaps tonight, under the circumstances, I might... stay here with you."

Bumble Bee "Oh, darling! Don't let's spoil everything."

Beast Boy "I don't want to spoil anything -- I just want to top it all off."

Bumble Bee "Would you want me, now, like this, so soon before our wedding? ... So near we can almost touch it?

Or wait a little while longer, when I can give myself without hesitation?... When I can be totally and unashamedly yours?"

Beast Boy "That's a tough choice."

Bumble Bee "Is it worth taking a chance?"

Beast Boy "I suppose you're right."

Bumble Bee "Of course I am. Now come on and say good night like my good boy."

Beast Boy "Good night."

Bumble Bee "That's my good boy."

Beast Boy steps out into the:

INT. HALLWAY

Bumble Bee blows him a kiss and slowly closes her door. Beast Boy stands for a moment, then walks to the door next to Bumble Bee's room and knocks.

ANGLE ON RAVEN

She is wearing a flimsy nightgown, opens the door.

Raven "Why, Doctor... is anything the matter?"

Beast Boy "Just passing through the night."

Raven "What's wrong, Doctor? You seem... lonely."

Beast Boy "Oh, a little. But it's not just physical loneliness. It's the pangs that come from missing someone intellectually... as I have you."

Raven "I've missed you intellectually, too, Doctor."

He stares at her almost "see-through" nightgown.

Beast Boy "It's terrible -- the price society demands in the name of fidelity... ultimately?"

Raven "Not fooling around."

Beast Boy "I know, but I mean -- not fooling around physically?... Or not fooling around intellectually?"

Raven "I see what you mean."

Beast Boy "There can never... ever... be anything physical between us. You know that, dear."

Raven "I know Garfield."

He is staring at her breasts.

Beast Boy "It wouldn't be fair to Bumble Bee."

Raven "Of course not."

Beast Boy "For that matter, it wouldn't be fair to you, or to me."

On the word "you", he touches Raven's cheek to emphasize his point. On the word "me", he touches his chest.

Pause.

Raven "What?"

Beast Boy "I say, it wouldn't be fair to you... or to me."

Raven "Nor to Bumble Bee."

Beast Boy "No. Nor to Bumble Bee."

Raven "We all have our feelings. I know that I have mine. And... I wouldn't want to hurt yours."

On the word "mine", she touches her chest for emphasis. On the word "yours", she places her hand on Beast Boy's chest and rubs it a little.

Beast Boy "Yes, I do have my feelings. And, of course, you have yours."

He caresses her cheek.

Raven "And Bumble Bee has hers."

Beast Boy "Yes, Bumble Bee has hers."

Raven "But, after all, you have yours."

She unbuttons a button of his pajama top so that she can touch his chest better.

Beast Boy "Yes, I have mine."

Raven "And I have mine."

Beast Boy "Yes...yes, you have yours."

Raven "Why don't we talk inside?"

Beast Boy (keeping her hand on his chest with his own) "Well..." (he looks at his watch) "... perhaps for a few minutes."

They go into Raven's room.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. BURGOMEISTER'S HOUSE - NIGHT

Villagers, with torches and dogs, stand on the street, in front of the Burgomeister's steps.

Red-X " Burgomeister Krempen."

Speedy "Burgomeister Krempen!"

Adonis (pounding on the door) "Burgomeister Krempen!"

Aqualad "Mayor Krempen!"

Slade (opening the door) "What is it? What's going on?"

Red-X "The monster, sir. The Monster is loose."

Slade "Do you realize it's after eight o'clock?"

Speedy "Yes, sir, but the monster. He's escaped!"

Adonis "He's running through the countryside, terrorizing the villagers. No one is safe."

Slade "What do you mean 'the' monster -- as if this happened every Sunday. You mean 'a' monster."

Aqualad "No, sir, it's 'the' monster. The Frankenstein monster."

Slade "Oh, Tommy Rot!"

Assorted villagers "Yes! Frankenstein! The Frankenstein monster!"

Slade "Now wait a minute! Just wait a minute!"

They quiet down.

Slade "Now see here! There'll be no more wild accusations bandied about while I'm still Burgomeister of this village. If there is mischief afoot, the way to find out is to confront the man with the charges brought against him. It's the only decent thing to do. And as long as I'm Burgomeister of your village -- a man's name is still his honor."

Red-X "But it's true, sir. Young Master Garfield -- he's come from America and read all of his grandfather's secret notes. They've started the whole business all over again, sir."

Slade "That swine!"

Speedy "It's in the blood, sir. The whole family is insane."

Adonis "He's got to be put away."

Aqualad "And the monster destroyed!"

Assorted villagers "Yes! The monster! Kill the monster! The monster must be destroyed!"

Slade "Now see here! Before we go running about, killing people, we'd better make damned sure of our facts. A riot is an ugly thing... and once you get one started -- there's little chance of stopping it short of bloodshed."

"Groans" of disappointment from assorted Villagers.

Slade "So the first thing we'll do, is march calmly up to the Frankenstein castle and have a nice little chat with our good doctor. Now then! Who doesn't have a torch and a dog? (no one answers) "All right -- follow me!"

Assorted villagers "Yay! Down with Frankenstein! Kill the monster!"

They all run off ahead of the Burgomeister.

CUT TO:

INT. RAVEN'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

Beast Boy and Raven are under the sheets. Only their faces can be seen.

Beast Boy "It wouldn't be right... you know that."

Raven "Yes, I know."

Beast Boy "It wouldn't be fair to her."

Raven "Yes, I know."

Beast Boy "You've got to help me to remain faithful."

Raven "Yes, I will."

Beast Boy "...But an intellectual relationship, like this -- we could have as often as we wanted. Three times a day anything!"

CUT TO:

EXT. COUNTRY ROAD - NIGHT

The angry Villagers are marching and shouting, gathering up steam on their way to the Frankenstein castle.

CUT TO:

INT. JIX'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

Bumble Bee is just finished brushing her hair, humming quietly to herself. She stands up and blows out the candles near her mirror. She walks to some French doors that open onto a small balcony. She opens the glass doors and looks at:

ANGLE ON MOON

Bright and full.

BACK TO SEEN

She takes a breath of fresh air, then closes the doors and walks to her large double bed. She slips off her robe -- revealing her thin body in delicate nightgown. Suddenly she hears: "MMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmm."

She turns towards the French doors and listens. She decides that it was nothing and gets into bed.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE CASTLE - NIGHT

The Burgomeister and the Villagers are at the steps of the castle. the Burgomeister pounds on the front door.

CUT BACK TO:

JIX'S BEDROOM

Bumble Bee lies in bed, illuminated be the flames from her fireplace. There is the soft SOUND of CURTAINS FLAPPING. The French doors have been opened -- the silk curtains flapping from a breeze outside.

CUT BACK TO:

EXT. CASTLE

The Burgomeister pounds louder and louder on the front door. Finally the door opens and Beast Boy appears in his robe. He looks at the angry mob.

Slade "Garfield Frankenstein?"

Beast Boy "You have the wrong house."

Slade "And who might you be?"

Beast Boy "Dr. Garfield Fronkonsteen."

Slade "The grandson of Victor 'Fronkonsteen'?"

Beast Boy "No!"

Slade "What was your grandfather's name?"

Beast Boy "Victor Frankenstein."

Pause, as the Burgomeister tries to fit the pieces together.

CUT BACK TO:

JIX'S BEDROOM

Bumble Bee has a contented smile on her face. Her eyes are closed. A LARGE SHADOW grows against the wall behind her. The shadow crosses her face and blots out her key light from the fireplace. She opens her eyes and looks ahead. Her face freezes in terror.

CUT BACK TO:

EXT. THE CASTLE

Slade " Forgive me for intruding so late at night, Herr Baron. But an ugly rumor has it that there are strange goings on in this castle. These good citizens are ready to rip you from limb to limb unless you can offer some rational explanation for their fears. How say you?"

Beast Boy "Vicious rumors."

A BLOODCURDLING SCREAM!

Assorted villagers "What was that? Listen! Did you hear that?"

Slade "They say, also, that you have recreated the horrible monster who, for so many years, has haunted and terrorized the God-fearing people of this village. What say you to that?"

Beast Boy "Camel Plop!"

Robin comes running out from inside the castle.

Robin "He's back! He's back! The monster's back!"

Everyone looks at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy "What monster?"

Robin "What d'ya mean "What monster?' You remember...the one we made in the basement."

Everyone looks at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy "I think we all need a good night's sleep. Why don't we meet next week and thrash this thing out?"

Slade "Now wait a minute!"

Robin "You don't understand, Master. The big fellow's broken in and kidnapped your fiancée."

Beast Boy "Really?"

Robin "Yup, he's carrying her off now through the woods."

Beast Boy, the Burgomeister and Robin run around to the side of

the castle. The Villagers follow.

CUT TO:

EXT. SIDE OF CASTLE

Cyborg can just be seen, far below, disappearing into the woods (SEVEN TREES AND A BACKDROP). Jinx is slung over his back.

Assorted villagers "There he is! That's the monster! After him! Kill him!"

The Burgomeister and all the Villagers run off after Cyborg, leaving Beast Boy and Robin alone.

Robin "What now, boss? A little something to eat and then join the chase?"

Beast Boy "No! The only hope now is to get him back here. If I can just find a way to relieve the pressure on his cerebellum..."

Robin "That sound good, boss."

Beast Boy "... and equalize the imbalance in his cerebrospinal fluid..."

Robin "I like your style, master. How do we get him here?"

Beast Boy "There's only one way."

Robin "I'll bet it's a doozy."

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. WOODS - NIGHT

The Burgomeister and the Villagers are on the hunt. The Burgomeister is being pulled along by a Great Dane. The villagers climb little hills and rocks. Other dogs are barking ferociously.

Slade "There he is!"

The Burgomeister's Great Dane is making so much noise, it's difficult to hear.

Red-X "What?"

Slade "There he is!"

Red-X "What?"

The Burgomeister gives his leash a yank and the Great Dane finally stops howling.

Slade (pointing) "I said -- there he is!"

Several Villagers look up and then start shooting at a tall villager, who is peeing on top of a distant rock. He has his back turned to the other Villagers.

Mammoth (turning around in terror) "Don't shoot! Don't shoot! It's ME!"

INT. CAVE - NIGHT

Cyborg enters the cave slightly out of breath and stands the "fainted" Bumble Bee on her feet. He shakes her.

Cyborg "MMmmm."

He shakes her again.

Cyborg "MMmmm!"

Bumble Bee slowly opens her eyes. Cyborg smiles sweetly. Bumble Bee smiles sweetly in return -- forgetting for a moment where she is. Then her smile turns to growing horror. She starts to scream, but Cyborg quickly covers her mouth. After a moment, Cyborg tries to make a "Shhhh" sound with his finger, but as he releases her mouth to use his "Shhh" finger... her SCREAM is still going on. He covers her mouth again and shakes her.

Cyborg "MMMmmmm!"

He gradually takes his hand from her mouth. She is silent; but her eyes are filled with terror. Cyborg starts to unbutton his pants.

Bumble Bee "What..."

Cyborg holds up his hand for her to "Wait a minute."

Cyborg "MMMmmmm!"

He goes on unbuttoning his pants.

Bumble Bee "What in God's name are you doing?"

Cyborg "Baack!"

Bumble Bee "What?"

Cyborg (motioning for her to move back) "Baack!"

She moves back a foot.

Cyborg "Morrr!"

She moves back another foot... fascinated. We cannot see what she sees, but what ever it is...she is suddenly filled with awe.

Bumble Bee "Oh my goodness! Nineteen if it's an inch."

Cyborg smiles.

CUT TO:

EXT. WOODS - NIGHT

The Burgomeister and the Villagers make their way through the rocks and hills, alongside a stream. Row boats -- with Villagers, torches and Dogs -- travel up the stream alongside the Villagers who are on land.

CUT TO:

INT. CAVE - NIGHT

Bumble Bee and Cyborg are lying on a bed of leaves.

Bumble Bee "Penny for your thoughts."

Cyborg's eyes twinkle lasciviously.

Bumble Bee "You're incorrigible! ... Aren't you?"

Cyborg "MMMmmmm."

Bumble Bee "All right then... seven's always been my lucky number."

They are about to kiss, when suddenly Cyborg's ears perk up as he hears: MUSIC: THE EERIE TRANSYLVANIAN LILLABY, He doesn't know where it is coming from.

Bumble Bee "What, dear? What is it?"

Cyborg gives a pathetic little cry.

Cyborg "MMMmm!"

Bumble Bee "Is it that music?"

Cyborg "MMMMM! MMMMM!"

Bumble Bee "Probably just some nearby cottage. Nothing to worry about."

Cyborg gets up and starts out of the cave... pulled by forces he doesn't understand.

Bumble Bee "Oh. Where you going?.. Oh, you men are all alike. Seven or eight quick ones and then you're out with the boys to boast and brag. YOU BETTER KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT. Oh... I think I love him."  
He's gone.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. ROOF OF CASTLE - NIGHT

Beast Boy stands in the night air, playing the violin – a handkerchief under his chin. In front of him is a tall microphone on a stand, with two enormous speakers nearby, facing the woods. Robin sits on a chair, near Beast Boy, like a member of a band waiting for his cue. Now Robin gets up, put his trumpet to his lips, and blows

just the "bridge." When he is finished, he sits back down and waits.

CUT TO:

EXT. WOODS - NIGHT

Cyborg walks passionately through the woods, fighting the branches in order to get to the music.

CUT TO:

EXT. ANOTHER PART OF THE WOODS - NIGHT

The Burgomeister and the Villagers make their way through the rocks and hills, alongside a stream.

Rowboats, with Villagers, torches and Dogs, travel up the stream, alongside the Villagers who are on land.

The rocks, hills and stream all look vaguely familiar.

CUT TO:

EXT. ROOF OF CASTLE - NIGHT

Cyborg can be seen, crawling up the side of the Castle, trying to make his onto the roof.

Beast Boy and Robin move close to the edges of the roof as Beast Boy continues playing.

Beast Boy (to Cyborg) "You can do it."

Cyborg inches closer.

Beast Boy "You can do it."

Cyborg inches closer.

Robin "Come on, big fellow!"

Beast Boy (to Robin) "Is everything ready?"

Robin "Yes, master. Are you sure you want to go through with it?"

Beast Boy "It's the only way."

Robin "Okay, boss! But I hope you know what you're doing."

CUT TO:

EXT. WOODS - NIGHT

The Burgomeister stands in water up to his waist – his clothes all wet and torn. His Great Dane is swimming next to him, BARKING LOUDLY.

Red-X "Wait a minute! Maybe he went back to the castle."

Speedy "That's right!"

Adonis "He's probably right."

Speedy "It was all a trick by that lunatic doctor."

Adonis "Let's go back there and tear them both to pieces!"

Aqualad "Now see here. Let's not lose our heads. We've always listened to our Burgomeister in the past. We

should have the decency to hear him now."

Red-X "Well -- what do you say, Burgomeister?"

Slade "Let's go back there and tear them to pieces!"

Assorted villagers "Yay! Back to the castle! Kill them both!"

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. LABORATORY - NIGHT

Cyborg lies on an operating table. His eyes are closed. From out of his head come ten thin tubes, connecting to

one large tube. The large tube travels up, above Cyborg's head, then turns across the room for five or six feet, then down again where it connects with ten smaller tubes that are stuck into:

BEAST BOY'S HEAD

Beast Boy lies on an operating table. His eyes are closed. Raven operates two "INTAKE" - "OUTPUT" gauges.

Robin "It's the waiting I can't stand."

CUT TO:

INT. LABORATORY

Robin "How do you know they're done?"

Raven "The doctor said to allow seven minutes: no more and no less -- or else they could both become hopelessly paralyzed."

CUT TO:

A GIANT CLOCK ON THE WALL

With a "sweep" second hand. It is FOUR MINUTES AFTER TEN.

BACK TO SCENE

Robin "How long is it so far?"

Raven "Four"

Robin "Three minutes to go!"

Raven "Yes."

Robin "What d'ya want to do to kill time?"

Raven "Oh, Igor -- I'm so afraid! I just hope this all ends well."

Robin looks into the lens of the camera.

CUT TO:

EXT. COUNTRY ROAD - NIGHT

The Burgomeister and the Villagers are almost at the front door.

CUT BACK TO:

INT. LABORATORY

Raven and Robin watch over the two bodies.

CUT TO:

THE CLOCK

It is FIVE MINUTES AFTER TEN.

CUT TO:

EXT. CASTLE - NIGHT

The Villagers are pounding on the front door.

CUT TO:

THE CLOCK

It is FIVE AND A HALF MINUTES AFTER TEN.

CUT TO:

EXT. CASTLE - NIGHT

The villagers are ramming the front door down with a giant pole.

CUT TO:

INT. LABORATORY

Raven "Robin -- are you sure the monster has a good brain? Are you absolutely certain that you took the brain of

Hans Delbruck that night?"

Robin "Absolutely! May my mother grow two heads if I'm not telling the truth."

CUT TO:

A two-headed women rocking in a chair.

CUT TO:

EXT. CASTLE - NIGHT

The front door gives way. The Burgomeister and the Villagers burst into the castle.

CUT TO:

INT. RECEPTION HALL

The Villagers scatter every way, in search of the doctor and the monster.

CUT TO:

THE CLOCK

It is SIX MINUTES AND TWENTY SECONDS AFTER TEN.

INT. LABORATORY

Raven (looking up as she hears the Villagers) "What's that noise?"

Robin "Sounds like visitors. It's all right -- Frau Blucher will show them in."

CUT TO:

INT. LABORATORY

Villagers come pouring down the stairs and into the laboratory.

Red-X "There they are!"

Assorted villagers "Kill them! Kill that doctor! Kill the monster! Tear them both to pieces!"

Raven (handling the dials) "Igor -- what time is it?"

Robin "Oh, must be around ten... ten-thirty."

Raven "Igor -- the clock! Hurry!"

Robin looks at it:

THE CLOCK

It is SIX MINUTES AND FORTY-FIVE SECONDS AFTER TEN.

BACK TO SCENE

Robin "Another fifteen seconds to go."

Raven "Do Something! Stall them!"

Robin rushes up to the charging Villagers.

Robin "Now see here! What is the meaning of this?"

Slade "We want the doctor!"

Robin "What?"

Slade "We want the doctor!"

Robin "What?"

Red-X "... Come on, men!"

They sweep right over Robin.

CUT TO:

THE CLOCK

It is SIX MINUTES AND FIFTY SECONDS AFTER TEN.

BACK TO SCENE

Speedy (seeing Beast Boy lying on his table) "Here's that crackpot doctor. Let's get him first!"

Several Villagers grab Beast Boy 's body and pull the tubes out from his head.

THE CLOCK

ZOOM TO CLOCK. It is only SIX MINUTES AND FIFTY-THREE

SECONDS AFTER TEN.

ANOTHER ANGLE

Raven "No! Please!"

Raven is standing further back, near Cyborg, unable to take her eyes off the clock and dials. The Villagers hold Beast Boy up, over their shoulders, yelling and screaming. They start off with him.

A giant voice (o.s.) "Put that man down!"

Everyone quiets down and turns towards the Voice. There, on his operating table -- holding the removed

tubes from his head -- sits The Monster.

An old woman "Why...it's the monster!"

Slade "No, it couldn't be."

Adonis "Yes it is. It must be."

Cyborg (standing on his operating table) "I said: Put that man down!"

The frightened Villagers carry Beast Boy back to his table and lay him down.

Slade "And who are you, sir, that you order these people about?"

Cyborg "I am a relative of the doctor's. I came to visit him a few weeks ago, in hopes that this distinguished

member of my family might be able to help me with a problem that I've had since birth...and which has

caused more sorrow in my heart than I wish on any man."

Assorted villagers (whispering) "What'd he say? Relative?"

Cyborg "You see, because of my great size and the somewhat unusual features of my head -- when women look at me, their first impulse is to scream; children often cry, or vomit; and men are inclined to beat me over the head."

The Laboratory is silent.

Cyborg "I lived in hopes of meeting people who would...overlook my outward appearance and respect me for whatever good qualities I had to offer. If anyone had ever shown a little kindness, I would have returned it, I think, at least one hundred times over. And for that one person's sake... I would have made piece with the whole world.

Do you understand what it means -- never to see a kind or happy face? You could imagine then, perhaps, how such bitterness led me, at last, to the brink of another kind or life. I decided that if I couldn't inspire love...which was my deepest hope... I would, instead...cause fear."

A quiet shudder runs through the Villagers.

Cyborg "But all of that happened to me a lifetime ago. And I paid for my crimes...severely. It was just then that fate, or chance, brought me to our famous doctor. I found this man to be vain; I found him to be driven with ambitions of personal glory, and consumed with an unquenchable thirst for power. But even at the height of his quest -- this ego-driven, brilliant and half- crazed scientist...always...always ...held an image of me as something

beautiful. And then, at the moment of truth, when it would have been easy enough to run and stay out of danger...he

used himself as a guinea pig, in order to give me a calmer brain... and a slightly more eloquent way of speaking. Yes! I am 'The Monster"...sometimes known as 'Him,' or occasionally, 'The Creature.' But they're one and the same. I am that tall, peculiarly attractive stranger, with the winning smile. Now, would you all get the hell out of here!"

The villagers mumble and shuffle out of the laboratory.

Raven "Oh, 'It's'...you were wonderful. But I'm so worried about the doctor."

Robin is listening to Beast Boy 's heartbeat, as Raven and Cyborg come to him. They all three put their ears to Beast Boy 's chest and listen. They smile.

DISSOLVE TO:

A FEW WEEKS LATER

INT. MODERN BEDROOM - NIGHT

Bumble Bee is sitting at her makeup table, dressed in a nightgown, getting ready for bed.

Bumble Bee "Darling! I hope you didn't find Daddy's little party too boring. He did it just for you, and he meant well. Tell me you liked it."

CUT TO:

BATHROOM DOOR

A voice (o.s.) "MMmmm."

Bumble Bee's voice (o.s.) "I know Mummy's just a scatterbrain without a serious thought in her head, but...you love her just a little bit, don't you?"

A voice (o.s.) "MMmmm."

Bumble Bee's voice (o.s.) "I'm ready for bed, sweetheart. Almost done?"

The bathroom door opens and Cyborg steps out. He is dressed in elegant silk pajamas and a handsome robe.

Cyborg "MMmmm."

Even though his electrodes still stick out from his neck, he appears well-groomed. Bumble Bee gets into bed and

waits for him.

Bumble Bee "Did you see?...I put a special hamper in the bathroom just for your shirts. The other one is just for socks and poo-poo undies."

Cyborg (as he takes off his robe) "MMmmm."

He gets into bead and turns out the table lamp.

Bumble Bee "Still happy you married me?"

Cyborg "MMmmm."

Bumble Bee "Love me oodles and oodles?"

Cyborg "MMmmm."

Bumble Bee "So this is what it's like to be completely happy!"

Cyborg "MMmmm."

WIPE TO:

INT. CASTLE BEDROOM - NIGHT

Beast Boy is sitting in an easy chair near the fire, dressed in pajamas and reading a newspaper. (Probably the Transylvania Tribune -- International Edition). From the bathroom comes the sound of Raven, humming a

pleasant tune to herself.

Raven's voice (o.s., from the bathroom) "Did you have a nice day today?"

Beast Boy "Oh, just the usual: sore throats, a few colds. Someone who thought he was a werewolf, and two bladder

transplants."

She goes on humming.

Raven's voice (o.s.) "Did you notice the new drapes I put up in the bedroom?"

Beast Boy (looking up) "Yes!...They're very nice."

Raven's voice (o.s.) "Oh, I'm glad."

A short pause of silence, and then Raven begins humming the EERIE TRANSYLVANIAN LULLABY, quietly unconsciously. Beast Boy 's face is hidden behind the newspaper, but he is suddenly completely motionless.

Raven's voice (o.s.) "I was hoping you'd like them."

She continues humming the Lullaby. Beast Boy lowly lowers the newspaper. He touches his fingertips to his temple. His eyes open and close, as if he were trying to focus. Raven comes out of the bathroom, dressed in her nightgown,

and folds back the covers of their large double bed. She continues humming.

Raven "All right if I turn out the lamp, sweetheart?"

Beast Boy (answering) "MMmmm."

She turns out the lamp as she goes on humming. The bedroom is lit only by moonlight and the glow from the fireplace.

Raven (as she is arranging the pillows) "Shall I set the alarm?"

Beast Boy "MMMmmm."

She goes on humming, as she pulls out the stopper on the alarm clock. Beast Boy rises. His arms hang away from his body, stiffly. He walks in fits and jerks.

Beast Boy "MMMMmmmmm!"

Raven "Yes, sweetie...I heard you. So! I'm ready for you, meine Liebe."

Beast Boy is standing at the edge of the bed.

Raven "Are you ready for me?"

Beast Boy "MMMMmmmmm!"

Raven "Ready for Fuchsmachen?"

Beast Boy "MMMMMMmmmmmmmmm!"

Raven "I love it when you're excited. Come then, my Apfelstrudel! Come into my arms and let me hold you."

Beast Boy kneels onto the bed. A long pause.

Raven "Sweetheart...Is this really you?"

Beast Boy "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

CUT TO:

TURRET AT THE TOP OF THE CASTLE

Robin sits in the window, blowing his trumpet.

ANOTHER ANGLE

Pull back slowly, until the whole castle in seen.

FADE OUT

THE END


End file.
